


A Heart That Never Hardens

by iknaq



Series: The Suits [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Music, Anxiety, Ass Play, BBW, Banter, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Depression, Drug Addiction, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Nightmares, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Polyamorous Character, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: Audra pays a visit to the Brotherhood of Steel and ends up spending some time on the Prydwen.She gets word of a courser and goes to get Mac.Mac and Audra start falling a little more, eventually, find the Railroad.Audra tries to figure out what's up with Deacon.





	1. Concentrate Yourself Upon Details

'Paladin Danse, there's a civilian at the gate requesting to see you.'  
  
'A civilian? Did they say why?'  
  
'No, Sir.'  
  
Danse frowned and went to the doors, popping his head out and blinking in surprise. He had not expected to ever see her again. She looked...different. There was still the shock of white hair piled on top of her head, but she looked...sleeker, deadlier than when he last saw her.  
  
The first time that they had met, she was dressed like most wastelanders in random scavenged clothing. She had one hell of a hand cannon though and wasn't too bad with it, but had lacked discipline. He saw she still carried that weapon, but also had a deadly looking rifle on her. He tried not to be offended when he did not see his gift on her person. She was dressed in some kind of skin-tight black suit and a leather jacket and she was not as soft as she had looked before.  
She was no longer travelling with the thing she had called her friend and he hoped she'd come to her senses regarding that. He let the Scribe know it was okay to let her in and watched as she came over to him. She even moved more like a predator now. Frowning slightly when he realized he could not recall her name.  
  
'Paladin Danse. Hello, again.'  
  
'My apologies, but I have forgotten your name, ma'am...what brings you back to Cambridge?'  
  
He smiled awkwardly and nodded down at her, having to lean down as he was considerably taller than the woman while in his armour.  
  
'Quinn!'  
  
Haylen came running forward, greeting the other woman, making him blush slightly when the scribe remembered her name.  
  
'Good to see you Scribe Haylen. Paladin Danse, I'm actually here on business and was hoping that you might be able to get me an audience with Elder Maxson?'  
  
He couldn't stop the frown and looked down at her seriously.  
  
'Why would you need to meet with Elder Maxson?'  
  
'I'd like to discuss the Brotherhood patrols that have been paying visits to the settlements under my command.'  
  
'Settlements under your command?'  
  
'Yes, if the Elder could be informed that the General of the Minutemen would like to discuss potential trade agreements with him, it would be greatly appreciated.'  
  
'You're...you're the General of the Minutemen?'  
  
Danse couldn't keep the tone of incredulity out of his voice, looking her up and down once again. She was probably not quite a foot shorter than him while not in armour and despite having hardened slightly, was still incredibly soft looking.  
  
'Yup, guilty as charged. Now if you could please ask, I would be most grateful and I will even reconsider your original proposition of joining the Brotherhood of Steel.'  
  
He shook his head, but told Haylen to make the call and was surprised when they received an immediate reply, telling him to escort the General to the Prydwen immediately.  
  
'I've received orders that we're both to report to the Prydwen. If you'll follow me, General.'  
  
-  
  
By the time she reached the Cambridge Police Station and was waiting for Paladin Danse to appear, most of her anger had slipped away into a sort of depressed resignation. She figured after that cold greeting this morning that Nick was done with her and it hurt. But she was here for a reason and she needed to get that job done, if she got injured again, John would probably never let her leave Goodneighbor ever again.  
  
(Pain of Love - Whissell)  
  
When Danse told her he did not remember her name, she was about to draw it out and make it as awkward as possible, but Haylen came running forward.  
  
_Aw, he's kinda cute when he blushes..._  
  
Audra had to control the urge to smirk when she mentioned she was the General of the Minutemen and Danse was very clearly sizing her up.  
She was nearly as surprised as he looked when he said that they were to report to the Prydwen immediately. She had to wonder if it was out of respect for her title or if the Elder knew what her visit was about.  
  
He led her to the roof and there was a vertibird waiting for them. She thought it odd when Danse directed her to the minigun, but took it. She couldn't help the small sigh as he talked, looking over the once beautiful skyline that she had grown to love. Narrowing her eyes as he pushed his spiel a bit too hard, she really hoped that she would be able to change some minds, otherwise things might get...awkward.  
  
Danse introduced a man named Lancer-Captain Kells after they'd boarded and she almost rolled her eyes as the man immediately started sizing her up.  
  
'Sir, I'd like to introduce the General of the Minutemen, Quinn...'  
  
'Roberts, General Quinn Roberts. A pleasure Lancer-Captain Kells.'  
  
He dismissed Danse and turned to face her fully.  
  
'So, you're the one that Paladin Danse has taken under his wing? You don't look much like a solider to me.'  
  
'Well, looks can be deceiving and as I am still on the fence about aligning with the Brotherhood, you don't have to worry about my worthiness as a soldier for a little bit longer.'  
  
'Which is why I personally insist on scrutinizing every new face that boards this vessel. I've read Paladin Danse's reports, he seems to think you'll make a fine addition to the Brotherhood. You might expect an endorsement like that and your title to grant you a great deal of latitude with us, but let me make one thing clear...the Brotherhood of Steel has traveled to the Commonwealth with a specific goal in mind. As the Captain of this vessel, I won't allow anyone to jeopardize our mission, no matter how valuable they think they are. Understood?'  
  
'Absolutely.'  
  
'Good, that's all for now, if you would proceed to the Command Deck for the address, after which Elder Maxson wishes to have a word with you.'  
  
He looked like he was ready to continue so she just started forward in the direction he'd indicated.  
  
_Sloppy security...even after that lecture. That one certainly has an over-inflated sense of self._  
  
She paused before entering the room. She would have known that man was related to Roger, even if she hadn't known his name. It was like looking at a younger version of Gov, like the pictures Susan used to show her from before they were married.  
  
_God, he looks young..._  
  
Despite his age, he spoke with conviction. She had to smirk slightly as he told them what the purpose of being in the Commonwealth was.  
  
_Flair for the dramatic, that one. At least it seems we have a common enemy, but naming the synth as the object of destruction...nope, that view is gonna have to change._  
_And like the atom, if your ego isn't harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us extinct as a species..._  
  
Audra frowned as he continued, hardening her face and making damn sure he was looking at her when she did it. Already bracing herself mentally for the potential that she might have to do drastic things to keep him from destroying lives.  
  
_Sorry, Roger...it seems the family has strayed from your views. I'm going to try, but don't be disappointed in me if I can't pull his head out of his ass._  
  
After he dismissed the rest of his crew, she made a deliberate show of taking a seat on one of the couches.  
  
'I care about them, you know. The people of the Commonwealth.'  
  
'Well, you...or rather your men, certainly have a funny way of showing that then. After their disgusting behaviour and your rant about abominations, you're not going to convince me you're right. Danse was one thing, at least I could see how he cared about his people even if his views are warped, but this is too much.'  
  
'Yet despite your obvious views on us, Paladin Danse still feels you'd be an asset to the Brotherhood. Seeing as he's one of my most respected field officers, you couldn't get a better recommendation. What have my men done to receive such slander?'  
  
'Slander? So the fact that I have received several reports of my settlements being harassed by Brotherhood of Steel squads is merely slander? Tell that to the settlers that feared for their lives as they were forced to give up their hard earned crops under duress.'  
  
She stood, moving in front of him, angry. Tilting her head slightly when his confusion registered.  
  
'You did not know about this? Why allow me to come aboard then?'  
  
'I was told you wished to discuss potential trade agreements.'  
  
'And I do, ones that do not include taking things by intimidation and force. And I do not wish to listen to your spiel about the abominations. I do not tolerate abuse or bigotry in my settlements...man, ghoul, synth. Life deserves respect. If that being chooses to do wrong or would harm another, then they must suffer the consequences, but it was that kind of exclusionary behavior that contributed to the start of the war. If we are to reach an agreement then we shall have to discuss proper conduct while at my settlements.'  
  
She turned her back to him, taking the position he had vacated while speaking with her, looking out the windows.  
  
'You wish to speak proper conduct, General? Then we might wish to begin with your own.'  
  
He grabbed her shoulder to turn her and she moved without thinking, stepping back towards him and elbowing his crotch, then his nose as he came down, spinning away and dropping into a fighting stance. Blinking at him lying on the ground and the two armoured Knights approaching.  
  
_Shhhhit._  
  
The Knights grabbed her arms and were escorting her somewhere while a scribe helped the Elder, leading him up before them and to a room she assumed to be his quarters. Fighting the urge to laugh as they passed Paladin Danse and he looked at her in surprise and then anger. They escorted her up some stairs and to a set of cages, taking her bag and weapons, and locking her in with a dead mole rat body.  
  
'Charming...'  
  
'Would you mind telling me the meaning of that, General?'  
  
He hissed at her title, rolling her eyes as the Lancer-Captain came stomping towards her.  
  
'After months of living in the Commonwealth, I do not react very well to being grabbed from behind by someone I cannot see. My mind registered him as a threat, so I took the threat down. He's lucky I didn't automatically go for my weapons. You're welcome to keep me locked up here for the evening if it would make you feel better, but we'll need to discuss my release by tomorrow or my Colonel might get upset about not hearing from me.'  
  
She smiled sweetly, the scientists watching them curiously as the Lancer-Captain fumed. Paladin Danse came up, frowning at her.  
  
'Captain Kells, the Elder requests your presence in his quarters.'  
  
'Tell the Elder I'll kiss it better if he wants.'  
  
She smirked and sat down on the floor as the Captain went sputtering away and Danse was red in the face, but she wasn't able to tell if it was in anger or amusement, she thought she might have seen a reluctant grin briefly.  
  
_Well...that could have gone better. Faaaaaaaaaaack. Now what?_  
  
The Lancer-Captain must have mentioned her willingness to stay in the cell for the evening because, after several hours, she was still just sitting there. Occasionally one of the Brotherhood would wander by and look at her curiously and she knew word had to have spread around the ship. Tapping her foot and singing softly to herself.  
  
(I Need Another Drink - Hinder)  
  
_Woah woah woah, I'm dragging and moaning, stumbling feet  
Ain't got motivation but I don't want to sleep  
So no woah woah I need another drink_  
  
_This chip on my shoulder is covered up with ink  
To hell with your judgement I got lower class dreams  
So no woah woah I need another drink_  
  
_There's nobody left for me or you sit around and criticize everything  
You can't tell me what to think and do  
I'll tell you what I want and what I need  
So woah woah woah I need another drink_  
  
She stood, examining the cage she was in. They really did not seem to think much of her, the prison was laughable, they didn't search her very well, and they didn't post a guard on her. A mad plan began to form in her head, standing against the back wall, watching the people and timing their movements.  
  
_Woah woah woah_  
  
Her pip-boy indicated it was 6 pm and she knew that they would be drifting off to the mess hall or whatever they had. Nodding to herself when the scientists wandered off. There was a couple Knights that patrolled the interior, but their movements seemed to be like clockwork. So after a deep breath, she decided to go forward with her plan.  
  
Audra pulled a bobby pin from her bun and the switchblade tucked in the pocket she'd sewn along the zipper of her suit. Going to the lock and reaching around. She wasn't sure she would be able to do it from this angle but was very satisfied to hear the click. Pushing the door open quietly and shutting it behind her.  
  
_Oh, how convenient._  
  
She smirked and grabbed the stealth boy that was sitting on one of the research tables, tossing it on and counting it out.  
  
_1, 2, 3, 4, 5_  
  
Across the upper deck, heading back in the direction of the entrance.  
  
_6, 7, 8, 9, 10_  
  
Ducking to the side, pressing against the container while a Knight passed.  
  
_11, 12, 13, 14, 15_  
  
Down the stairs and towards the doors she'd seen them enter.  
  
_Wait for it...18, 19, 20_  
  
She heard the sound of alarm from the Knight, back by the cages.  
  
_21, 22..._  
  
Seeing the door open and the Elder step out to see what the commotion was, wandering down the hall slightly and yelling for them to conduct a search.  
  
_25, 26, 27..._  
  
She moved as quickly as she could, running into the Elder's quarters and pushing the door slightly closed. After a quick glance around, she grabbed his glass of what smelled like bourbon, sitting down on the couch as the stealth boy ran out. Taking it off and setting the spent cartridge on the floor.  
  
Smirking as she saw the Elder enter, looking at the table for his drink with a frown. Audra took a sip and licked her lips when he noticed her, giving him a cheeky wink. He was so uptight looking, she was kinda having fun messing with him.  
  
'It seems you have a slight security problem Elder. My apologies for elbowing you, did the Lancer-Captain convey that I was willing to kiss it better for you? Maybe after we finish our earlier discussion...'  
  
(Thin Line - honeyhoney)  
  
-  
  
Arthur blinked, slightly distracted by the thought of her lips on him and then he frowned, quite sure the woman in front of him was slightly mad. She was a brash, flippant, small and round, appeared to lack any discipline, and yet somehow managed to take him down and get out of her temporary holding cell while avoiding the Knights to make it to his quarters as he was standing right there. He noticed the stealth boy at her feet, wondering where it came from.  
Once he'd calmed down from the anger of being elbowed in the balls, he had to appreciate the ease of which she moved when she felt threatened and that she was not overly intimidated by him. Only two people had ever spoken to him in such a forward manner and as much as he was irritated, he was intrigued. And no one...no one had ever taken him down by surprise like that.  
  
_She's been trained...similar to the Brotherhood's hand to hand training, but not quite the same._  
  
'Yes, well you caught me by surprise. You moved as if you've had training, who taught you to fight?'  
  
He frowned as she just took another sip of his drink, resisting the urge to squirm under her scrutiny. He had the feeling he was being mentally undressed from the heat in her eyes and had to force the thought out of his head, worried about the reaction imagining them naked together might cause. She was attractive in her own way with that strange hair, soft curves, smokey voice and she was bloody direct, it was hard not to return it in kind.  
He leant out the door and told them to call off the search and to send Paladin Danse to his quarters, moving to the table to pour himself a new drink. The Paladin entered and arched an eyebrow in surprise when he saw the small woman lounging on the couch, declining the offered drink.  
Arthur moved to take a seat at his table and Danse stood at the door in his power armour, effectively blocking her in. She looked from one man to the other with an infuriating smirk.  
  
'I'll ask again, who taught you to fight?'  
  
'Have you two ever been in a threesome, because I mean...look at you, that would be really fucking hot. Need to get Danse out of the power armour though and see what we're working with.'  
  
Arthur choked on the drink he had just started taking, coughing as the alcohol burnt the back of his throat and nose. Danse stood there with a flabbergasted look on his face.  
  
'Ohhh, sorry about that. After a couple centuries, I apparently have lost most of my brain to mouth filter, but the question still stands. If not, I volunteer myself as tribute. Purely physical, of course, unless your attitudes change I doubt we'll ever align on the emotional front.'  
  
He glared at her as she finished the drink and set the glass down on the cabinet. He couldn't stop from roaring at her, slamming his own glass down on the table.  
  
'This behaviour is exactly what I was referring to when I wanted to talk about your conduct and how far from proper it is. Are you mad woman? What the hell are you talking about, a couple centuries? Who trained you and why are you here, are you even really the General of the Minutemen?!?'  
  
She just blinked at him and he thought that he might strangle the woman.  
  
'You're hot when you're angry, Arthur Maxson. I have to say that I am slightly disappointed, I would have hoped that you would have done your homework. Yes, I am the General of the Minutemen, as appointed by Colonel Preston Garvey. We are currently running out of Sanctuary, our main settlement, as that was my home before the war. I was born in 2053 and on October 23rd, 2077 I barely made it to vault 111 with my husband and child, where we were cryogenically frozen for the last couple centuries. The Institute killed my husband and stole my child, so they are on my shit list currently. I was trained by my family. Any other questions?'  
  
She stood and Danse made a move to grab her but she just glared at him. Arthur was having a hard time believing her story, but she stated in such a manner that he felt it could be true, she did not have any obvious tells to indicate she was lying. He was briefly distracted again as she took her leather jacket off and tossed it on the couch, that damn suit really showed off her curves.  
  
_I don't think she's wearing a bra...not that I'm looking...definitely not looking...damn it, man, get it together._  
  
'I'm just grabbing another drink, chill. Now, back to our earlier discussion...I'm amicable to trading food for caps, ammo, or weapons. I will not tolerate your people spouting bullshit about abominations while at my settlements and any hostility will be punished. Beyond trade, if you are planning on sticking around then we will need to discuss how you wish to handle threats. I was thinking something like we, the Mintuemen, would be the local law enforcement...and that you would be the military...handling the bigger threats and such. This will require open communication between us to insure things flow smoothly. Any instance in which both factions work together against a threat, any spoils are to be split equally. Technology is to be shared...'  
  
'Now listen here, you cannot waltz in here and begin making demands. Technology is not to be trusted in the average man's hands and we will not tolerate...'  
  
'Excuse you, I wasn't finished and if you want to talk about waltzing in and making demands, then I have a far more legitimate claim on the Commonwealth than you do. About two hundred years longer than any claim you could try to make. Besides, I'm probably far more familiar with most the technology that we would come across than you would be, so I am uniquely endowed with the ability to determine what kind of threat it would be to the common man. Ow, shit. Do you have medical staff on hand? I need a stimpack, possibly stitches.'  
  
Arthur blinked at the sudden change in the topic after she'd made a sweeping gesture, his anger waning slightly, noting the wince of pain and the irritation on her face.  
  
'Paladin Danse, please get Knight-Captain Cade and tell him what may be needed.'  
  
'Right away, Sir.'  
  
'Now, why are you in sudden need of medical care General? What seems to be bothering...you...'  
  
He lost his voice momentarily as she unzipped her suit and it was confirmed that she was not wearing a bra before she turned around. Peeling the suit down to her waist and he could see the blood blooming on her white t-shirt.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Arthur jumped up, grabbing one of the towels from his private bathroom and tried holding it to her back.  
  
'Ugh, that's not going to work.'  
  
She mumbled and just yanked her shirt off suddenly, holding an arm across her front. He couldn't stop the grunt of surprise, partially about her disrobing, but more about what was revealed. The jagged cut ran over her shoulder and down the entire length of her back, ending somewhere down below her suit, it appeared to have split open between her shoulder blades and was bleeding. He replaced the towel, holding it against her, frowning as the pleasant scent of her hair suddenly hit him.  
  
'What ha...'  
  
He trailed off as Knight-Captain Cade came in and immediately went to work, having her move to one of the chairs and sit with her back to them. Danse frowned, looking at her and them back at him, raising an eyebrow. Arthur shrugged, grabbing a clean towel for her to cover her chest. He moved around, sitting on the couch so he could see her face and Danse returned to his position at the door.  
Knight-Captain Cade began questioning her about her injury and he scowled at her foolishness at going into the Glowing Sea, telling her so. She rolled her eyes at him, hissing a little as Cade cleaned the wound.  
  
'The Glowing Sea was my only lead on the Institute and my son. It was fine, up until I had to save Hancock from the deathclaw.'  
  
'A deathclaw, do you have a death-wish woman? Hancock...Mayor Hancock of Goodneighbor? Why would you risk yourself for a ghoul?'  
  
'Ah, so you did do a little homework and because he saved my life before, he's a friend. I don't want to hear...'  
  
'General Roberts, I would recommend that we stitch this wound and that you take it easy for a few weeks so you do not tear it again. I can't imagine how much this must have been bothering you carrying your bag and weapons. Now if you'll give me a moment to set up, that will give some time for the Med-X to kick in.'  
  
Cade moved around so he could see her face and looked at her expectantly.  
  
'I consent to the stitches, no Med-X. Just let me finish my bourbon. And I'll be fine in a few days, I'll just avoid a bra for a bit longer. I was doing okay until I elbowed the Elder, I guess my dramatic hand gestures were the final straw.'  
  
'Now General, I do not recommend that, it is going to take a bit of time to finish the stitches and they will be painful. The Med-X will help ease the pain. A wound like this needs healing time. I mean how long did it take for you to get this far, well over a month I'm guessing, possibly longer? And you need rest, doctor's orders.'  
  
'I came out of the Glowing Sea two weeks ago, you should have seen it before the radiation burns healed, that was gnarly. No Med-X. And if the Elder consents, I will stay for one week, no longer.'  
  
Cade blinked in surprise and he was having a hard time hiding his own shock. Even after all these years, he still remembered the pain he went through and the long process of healing. That her healing was this advanced was impossible, but she looked like she had her own steel and was not going to budge on the issue. Arthur looked at Cade and nodded, leaning over and handing her the rest of her drink.  
She sat up, holding the towel to her chest as she knocked the drink back in one swallow, grimacing a bit.  
  
'Fuck, I wish I could find some decent alcohol and not this old stuff. If you could taste the bourbon from before the war, you would weep. Though I actually preferred rum or brandy before I had my son.'  
  
She sighed and leant forward, frowning and fussing with the towel a bit.  
  
'We can move to the med-bay if that would make you more comfortable General. And what do you mean, before the war?'  
  
'I don't particularly care if you see my boobs Knight-Captain, I was trying to protect the young Elder's sensibilities. I'm pre-war, I was cryogenically frozen up until several months ago.'  
  
'...Pre-war? Cryogenics? Fascinating, may I get a blood sample for research purposes?'  
  
'Sure, doc.'  
  
He was rolling his eyes before he could stop it, frowning at the insolent woman.  
  
'I assure you General, I have seen breasts before, it will not be scarring to me in the slightest. I would also prefer she remains here where she is at less risk of fleeing without notice.'  
  
'Very well, Sir.'  
  
She made the title sound like an insult and dropped the towel in her lap, folding her arms across the back of the chair, resting her head on her arms.  
The room suddenly felt very warm and he was irritated at the perfect view of her chest that was offered at this angle. Danse was flushed behind Cade, obviously able to see from his angle too. Quinn glanced at the Elder, sticking her tongue out at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
'If you would please Knight-Captain, I would like to get this done with and find some dinner at some point.'  
  
The room fell silent except for the small noises of discomfort coming from the General as Cade went to work.  
She closed her eyes at some point and he was grateful as it allowed him to look at her without being smirked at. He begrudgingly admitted she was very distracting and the woman had a fair amount of steel in her soul. Most would have chosen to be drugged or would be voicing their discomfort, she just sat there stubborn as all hell.  
He'd been looking at her figure when she'd taken him down. The front was an entirely different and equally distracting view. He'd never seen pierced nipples before, they were...intriguing. He wondered what they did for her. Shifting slightly and adjusting his coat to hide his sudden reaction. Her skin looked soft, despite the various scars marring it, a soft peach with a smattering of freckles across her face and upper body. He wondered her age, the hair did not give any hints, white as fresh snow. She did not have any of the edge that wastelanders had, even after supposedly being free from the vault for months. He'd have to question her further while she was contained to the Prydwen, see about having her talk with Quinlan to add any information to the scrolls.  
  
'Maxson?'  
  
'Yes, General? My apologies, I was thinking about where we were going to put you for the time being.'  
  
'Ah, yes. I was asking about your scar, I heard tales that it was also from a deathclaw. Were you really only 13? And please call me Quinn, I'm sitting half naked in your quarters, titles are slightly ridiculous in the current setting.'  
  
He frowned as Cade chuckled behind her.  
  
'Okay. Quinn. Yes, I was 13...I was outside of the Citadel completing a training exercise when a deathclaw appeared, they generally did not wander that close and it cornered me, away from the squad I was supposed to be meeting. It is how I got the scar on my face, along with several injuries that left me incapacitated for several months.'  
  
'Mmm. Deathclaws suck. I met one my second day out of the vault. Fucking shock that was. Welcome to the apocalypse, here's a giant mutated lizard thing that wants to eat you.'  
  
'What did you do?'  
  
Danse asked her curiously and she turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder.  
  
'I was in some power armour that time, as well, when I ran out of ammo I beat it to death with a lamp post.'  
  
All three men stared at her again and she gave a little shrug, wincing.  
  
'Please refrain from movement, Quinn.'  
  
'Yes, Cade.'  
  
It took another half an hour before Knight-Captain Cade was done. After finishing the stitches he took a blood sample and stood in front of the woman with a stern face.  
  
'I expect you to be checking in with me daily and to come to me immediately if you experience any discomfort or any more bleeding.'  
  
'Can I have a t-shirt or can someone get me my bag? I have a salve that will assist in the healing if someone can rub it on my back for me.'  
  
'What is this salve made of?'  
  
'It's something the doctor at Bunker Hill makes, I know it has tarberries and glowing fungus, but not sure what else. It is nice and hydrating and antimicrobial from what I gathered. I use it on any of my surface injuries and as a moisturiser.'  
  
'Do you mind if I take a small sample of that, as well? Neriah may be interested in this.'  
  
'Sure, it's in a little metal tin in my bag.'  
  
'Danse, can you get the General's bag and allow Cade to take his sample, please remove any weapons before bringing it back. They can be left with Proctor Teagan for the time being, along with her other weapons.'  
  
'Would you like the two blades I have on me, as well? Or does it really matter considering there are numerous things in this room I could use as a weapon if I needed to?'  
  
Quinn smirked at him as she stood, covering her chest with the towel again. He sighed and held his hand out, watching as she bent over removing a knife from her boot and then pulled one from somewhere in her suit.  
  
'Is that everything?'  
  
'Yes, Sir.'  
  
She smirked at him and he had to stomp out the surge of desire at her teasing tone. Handing the blades to Danse, watching him exit, leaving them alone in his quarters. Turning to his dresser and grabbing one of his shirts, passing it to her.  
  
_The damn woman knows exactly what she's doing. Yup....knows exactly what she's doing._  
  
He didn't look away as she dropped the towel, sighing as she tried to put the shirt on, teasing gone with a little growl.  
  
'So much for being all sexy and driving you crazy, I can't lift my arms all the way without ripping the stitches. Help, please?'  
  
He took the shirt from her, sliding it over her head and then helping her get her arms in, moving her hair out of her face as it came loose.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Danse knocked on the door and entered with her bag, handing her the metal tin, she looked between them and raised an eyebrow. He took the tin from her hands and took a bit of the paste, lifting the back of the shirt and beginning to rub it in.  
  
'You have a couple options for the evening, Quinn. You can take a bed with the Knights and a guard nearby, I can have an extra bed put in Paladin Danse's room and he will watch you, or I can have an extra bed put in here. What works for you?'  
  
'Where would I do the least damage if I had a nightmare and potentially got violent?'  
  
He looked at Danse, both of them frowning at the change in her voice. This was the woman who had fought them nearly every step of the way today, sounding...defeated. When they didn't answer, she continued.  
  
'Okay...who is better at hand to hand and could restrain me?'  
  
'Arthur is.'  
  
'Here then, please, but only if you are sure...I don't always get violent, but you might want to keep anything that could be used as a weapon out of reach from the bed. I do frequently wake up screaming and/or crying, so I may ruin a good night's sleep for whoever is near.'  
  
She pulled away, realising he was still rubbing the salve into her back, taking the tin from him with a soft thank you. They watched as she moved to the couch, curling into a ball, looking at them with dark eyes.  
Arthur walked Danse to the door, instructing him to get a bed and to have one of the scribes bring some food.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'I've dealt with my share of demons.'  
  
It was a mistake giving her one of his shirts. He was feeling slightly lightheaded at her smell...something sweet, then the earthy scent of the salve, with a faint tinge of blood...now combined with the smell of his shirt. He just wanted to bury his nose in her hair and hold her close.  
  
'I had demons before the war...they mutated into something worse, just like so many things now. They'll kill me if I kill you accidentally.'  
  
'Well, then we'll just have to make sure that does not happen.'  
  
'Please stop your men from harassing my settlers. I don't agree with your views, but I hope that I can change them for the better and those people did not do anything to deserve having their livelihood threatened. It's bad enough out there already, they do not need more added to it. I will always stand up for what I believe in, otherwise what would history say of me? Besides, you're kinda cute for a kid, might not be too bad sticking around for a little bit.'  
  
She smirked at him teasingly.  
  
'Kid? I am an Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel and you don't look much older than me.'  
  
'Well, if we count from my date of birth, I have a couple hundred years on you. So, yeah...but if we go by adjusted age, then I am 24.'  
  
'And I'm 20, so not that much of a difference. I will speak with my Quartermaster and see what I can find out about any recent requisitions. If they are procuring produce without trade, that has not been authorised by me.'  
  
'Thank you, Arthur. Is there someplace I may have a cigarette?'  
  
'You can smoke in here as long as you have the door sealed and flip this switch to ensure the room is pressurised. The officers quarters have this feature, otherwise, you would have to go down to the Airport. Occasionally someone will try to sneak a cigarette out on the forecastle, but anyone that is caught faces punishment.'  
  
He sealed the door and flipped the switch, taking a cigarette for himself, sitting at his terminal and looking over what work he had that needed to be done.  
  
'The Prydwen is a hydrogen ship? I suppose helium is hard to come by anymore. Have you ever heard of the Hindenburg? It would be a tragedy if King Arthur lost his ship.'  
  
He looked at her in surprise, forgetting about work.  
  
'You know of the legend? And yes, that particular disaster was brought up when the ship was in planning. Hot-air modifications were considered, but determined too unwieldy.'  
  
'As long as you're aware of the dangerous potentials. There are children aboard, that makes me nervous. And yes, I enjoyed the Arthurian legends, other Celtic legends, Greek mythos...I loved fantasy when I was young, I wanted to be transported to a different world. It didn't exactly turn out the way I had imagined when young.'  
  
'Does it ever?'  
  
'I had a wonderful husband, a son I adored...I was incredibly happy for a time. There were other times in my life, where I had similar happiness...but they are always all too brief and fleeting. Enjoy life while you can, it can change in an instant.'  
  
She stubbed her cigarette with a sigh and looked at him. She looked older, weary, after their discussion and he didn't understand why that bothered him. He extinguished his own cigarette, making sure they were both out before flipping the switch again.  
  
'I have something I have to see to, please stay here. You're welcome to any drink, food when it comes, smoking as long as you observe the rules. I have some books and writing materials in the cabinet over there if you need them. I shall return shortly to join you for dinner.'  
  
She nodded and he exited the room, making sure there was a Knight stationed outside the room. He made his way to the forecastle, gripping the railing tightly as he tried to breathe. Frowning and closing his eyes, counting in his head with each breath.  
  
'I haven't seen you have a panic attack since the last time Charlie was at the Citadel...'  
  
Arthur glanced over to see Danse coming out to join him, he was one of the few people who could bring up the former Knight without Arthur wanting to rip some heads off.  
  
'I haven't had one in a while...does...'  
  
'Does she remind me of Charlie?'  
  
'And Sarah...'  
  
(Bring Me To Life - Chris Daughtry)  
  
'Yes. If only by the fact that she does not have any problem stating her mind. She is not even remotely physically similar to either of them. How the hell did you let a little thing like that take you down?'  
  
Arthur grumbled at the Paladin smirking at him, working his hands on the railing.  
  
'I was distracted by her ass, if you must know. And she has been trained...it is like a modified version of our hand to hand training or something similar, but she moves quicker than anyone I've seen. I would like to see her spar after she is healed.'  
  
Danse laughed at the man's confession and nodded, Arthur knew that he had been looking as well. The Paladin was roughly a decade older and had become a trusted adviser and friend since he'd joined the Brotherhood. He was married to his position, but he understood some of the doubts that Arthur occasionally had and had more than once discussed their similar...tastes.  
  
'Jesus Christ and her nipples are pierced...have you ever seen that before?'  
  
'No, that was certainly interesting...are you attracted to her Arthur?'  
  
'Are you?'  
  
'Affirmative. Though, as she stated earlier, I do not think such a thing would end up well. She travels with synths and ghouls...and calls them friend. Who knows what other odd beliefs she holds?'  
  
'That is concerning...but she said something earlier and that set me off. She said something about what would history say about her...'  
  
'That sounds like High Elder Maxson.'  
  
'I am willing to listen to her thoughts, but ultimately we do what is best for the people and the Commonwealth. Come, join us for dinner and let's go make sure she didn't magically slip from my quarters...besides, she wishes to see you out of your armour...might want to clean up first though, you stink Paladin.'  
  
'Ha ha. Yes, Sir.'


	2. Love Is No Part Of The Dreamworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra fights the feels she starts to have for Maxson.  
> An impromptu show lifts the crew's spirits.  
> That sneaky Deacon somehow managed to make it onto the Prydwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it never made sense to me that there were no bathrooms or anything on the Prydwen and in my head, the officers quarters have their own tiny bathrooms and there are co-ed bathrooms and showers somewhere for the crew.
> 
> Audra has not taken an oath of fraternity yet but is trying to remain friendly and foster a relationship between the Minutemen and Brotherhood while she is there.

'Ro...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Arthur.'  
  
She'd almost called him Roger, then she would have had to explain things and she wasn't quite ready for that. She closed her eyes, leaning into him as he held her on his lap and ran his fingers through her hair, too tired to think about the level of intimacy in the small gesture of comfort he was offering.  
  
Audra didn't know how badly she had been thrashing or crying out, but she hadn't dreamt about that in a long, long time. She didn't want to remember that right now, that was the only period of time that Roger had ever held her like that.  
Despite the family resemblance, Arthur most certainly wasn't Roger and it wasn't brotherly affection he was showing, she blushed and pulled away.  
  
'Thank you...I'm sorry for waking you.'  
  
'It's okay. That is why we agreed for you to stay here, was it not?'  
  
(Blank Space - I Prevail)  
  
She slid off his lap, lest she confirm the rumor that had spread like wildfire through the ship. Why was the General sleeping in the Elder's quarters? She'd spent enough time on base with the guys to know how quickly word and rumors spread through the ranks and the current theory was that they were having a crazy affair with an occasional appearance of Paladin Danse.  
It had only been a couple days and her back was still healing. She admitted to herself that she was interested and she saw how he looked at her, but that would add a whole new level of complication that she wasn't ready to deal with. She'd hadn't gotten very far in changing Danse or Arthur's mind on things, but she was going to keep trying.  
  
He hadn't moved from her bed yet and she looked up at him, trying to keep her face carefully blank. Audra had to be careful when looking at him, it was always a balancing act of showing a little bit on her face but not too much. Besides the family looks, Arthur also seemed to have inherited the keen observation skills.  
  
She stood up, intending on going for her cigarettes, but she paused...reaching out cautiously. She ran her fingers over his scar softly, looking into his eyes as he tensed. She changed hands, brushing her thumb against the one over his eyebrow lightly. Her eyes dropped down, looking at the line of his body. He liked to sleep shirtless and she wondered when he found time to exercise, if his routine was as it had been the last few days or wondering if she'd thrown it off being here. The corner of her mouth twitching a little, seeing the tattoo on his forearm. She'd kept her armband over hers, in case Arthur recognised it. She hadn't heard any mention of the Suits, but his tattoo was most certainly her design.

_Of course Roger would keep that going. At first, I thought Arthur would be a Club...but I understand him being a Diamond a little better now._

She bit her lip and pulled back, blushing when she noticed him stirring.  
  
_Blue eyes and sexy voices. I apparently do have a type._  
  
Aidan's eyes were like the ocean and often as turbulent, Mac's were warm and mischievous, Sturges' were calm like a still pond...and now there was Arthur with his cool steel eyes that were always so serious.  
He was staring at her intensely and she almost threw caution to the wind, barely stopping herself before she climbed back on his lap. She'd had a lot of fantasies the last couple days and she was fairly certain that Arthur was used to control...which was fine, but if they ever did anything then she was going to fight and challenge him every step of the way, it was way too much fun making him lose his tight grip on his emotions.  
  
'I thought you wanted me to stay here because you couldn't keep your eyes off my boobs.'  
  
She raised an eyebrow challenging him, snickering a little at his frown.  
  
_Yup, I can read you too, sugar._  
  
'Why do you insist on saying everything that pops in that damn head of yours?'  
  
'I don't say everything, trust me. My thoughts are usually a lot more colorful and involve a lot less clothing. And if I talked about my views more, I'd probably end up in a few fist fights and then you'd be really annoyed when I kept beating up your people. You're 20, Arthur. Pull the steel rod out of your ass and relax a little sometimes, it would do you good to chill every once and a while and maybe you wouldn't be aging yourself so quick with all the stress.'  
  
Audra sighed, checking that everything was good so she could have a cigarette. Lighting one and passing it to Arthur and then taking one for herself. Standing in front of him, looking at him seriously.  
  
(Heavy Is The Head - Zac Brown Band)  
  
'You have a crew for a reason, you do not need to control every single aspect of everything all the time. If you do not trust your crew to carry out your orders, then you need to find a crew you can trust. I have my Colonel and my friend Preston Garvey. I have Sturges, Codsworth, Curie, Nick, Ellie, Piper, Hancock, Fahrenheit, Mac, Dee. Even if I got blown up by a super mutant tomorrow or something, I have them and I trust them to keep doing what is right and looking out for the people and looking for my son. Hell, I've even gone a little soft for you and Danse. I like Haylen, Cade, Ingram...on the fence about Quinlan...Rhys sucks and Teagan can go fuck himself.'  
  
They'd found out Proctor Teagan had been the one asking squads to...acquire things. Audra may or may not have broken his nose and almost ripped her stitches. The official story was that he'd fallen and injured himself, but he'd also been demoted and sent down to the airport to work with the logistics division.  
  
Audra nearly jumped when Arthur reached out, touching the scars on her legs. It was reminiscent of what had happened with Sturges and she felt a pang, missing him terribly. She hoped everyone had gotten her letters. She'd sent letters to Sanctuary, Diamond City, and Goodneighbor. Letting them know that she was alive and on the Prydwen, negotiating with the Elder.  
  
'Why do you do that to yourself?'  
  
'Sometimes with my anxiety and depression I have a hard time determining what is actually happening for real versus what my mind is getting me all worked up about. I used to take medication that helped, but I don't exactly see that being made anymore. Calmex helped me when it was really bad, but I'm not a huge fan of chems...too easy to overdo it, which I have. As odd as it sounds, cutting grounds me. It helps me get out of my head and back into reality. Not particularly healthy, I know, but I do what I need to to carry on.'  
  
'Cade is always there to talk with if you need to, beyond medical needs, he is the closest thing we have to a counsellor at this time. He tries to do what he can to help maintain the mental health of everyone. I occasionally find myself talking with him, as well.'  
  
'I can imagine the stress of the position can be a bit much. And is it okay if I do, I'm not Brotherhood yet...'  
  
'Consider it a gesture of goodwill, General.'  
  
She smiled at him softly, making sure their cigarettes were out and flipping the switch. She knew he meant well, but she couldn't trust that he wouldn't ask Cade about what plagued her mind. Leaning over and grabbing her pip-boy, checking the time.  
  
'Ugh. 5 am...is it even worth it to try and sleep at this point? Do you know what time Quinlan generally is up? I was going to spend some time with him today and tomorrow talking things over. Give Cade a break from me for a little bit.'  
  
She'd been spending time with Cade to see if he could teach her a bit more medically, but she was curious about speaking with Proctor Quinlan. She wanted to know more about the Brotherhood's history and what she could find out about Roger, plus she knew the Proctor wanted to question her about pre-war stuff.  
  
'Quinlan probably won't be up till closer to 9, he tends to stay up with his documents late. Lie back down, Quinn. Or, you could always join me in lying back down for another couple hours...'  
  
He looked at her much too deliberately blank to tell what he was thinking, making her blush and chuckle, looking down at the floor.  
  
'As much as I am tempted, I think I'll have to say no to the cuddles, because I honestly don't know if I would behave. And things are...complicated for me right now...plus, I'm still trying to determine what kind of man you are Arthur. I know you are incredibly intelligent, so I do not understand how you can hold some of your views, do you actually believe in them or have they been drilled into your head for so long that you think you do? Ghouls are human...human's that have had to suffer from radiation exposure and somehow still managed to survive. Yes, they can go feral, but until such time as that happens..they have a mind, they have emotions, they are alive and deserved to be treated with dignity as all life should be. Synths...how is the creation of synths any different than a child being born? The process, yes, but they did not ask to come into this world. They do not have control of that. Yet you would kill them just for being...they can be controlled, you think? Okay, but once again how is that their fault? Why would you not go after the establishment that is horrible enough to control another being? I do not think the synths should continue to be created just so they can be used by the Institute, but I also think the ones that exist right now, deserve to continue to exist. Detective Nick Valentine...he lives in Diamond City...his mind is from a man from my time. Same mind, same memories, same behaviors...he didn't ask for that and he had to wake up one day, mind shoved into a body that wasn't his. He is one of the most genuinely kind people that I have ever met and he has done so much good in this world...and your people would kill him given half a chance...I can't sleep. I'm going to go see if the new quartermaster needs any help...excuse me.'  
  
Audra grabbed a pair of sweats from the floor and slid them on, pulling her hair up and then pulling her boots on, leaving Arthur there. He was staring at her intensely again as she left and she just wanted to scream in frustration, wandering back to the cages. The new Quartermaster wasn't there, but Ingram was up, so she helped the woman with the power armour repairs.  
  
Sighing softly, she going through the motions, but her mind was a million miles away. Thinking about Nick. Thinking about Sturges. Thinking about Mac. Thinking about Deacon. She saw Arthur walk by then head upstairs somewhere with Danse trailing behind, both men serious. She wondered if he told the Paladin about what she'd said. She pushed them out of her mind and put her head down and got to work.  
  
-  
  
'Quinn, you may want to go get changed, people are starting to get up and moving.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
She looked up from the leg she was rebuilding and Ingram was standing over her, crouching down so she wasn't so tall in her armour.  
  
'You aren't hiding a whole lot with that t-shirt and those are the Elder's sweats. I don't know what is going on between you two and it's none of my business, but unless you want everyone a talkin' even more, you might want to go change.'  
  
Audra looked down and was surprised to see that she was indeed wearing Arthur's pants and she wondered why the hell he let her walk out of the room like that.  
  
'Well, fuck. Okay, I'll come finish this leg up after I change. Thanks, Ingram.'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.'  
  
She wiped her hands on a rag and quickly went to Arthur's room. She stripped down and hopped in the shower, washing her hair quickly since water was rationed, wrapping the towel around and stepping out right into Arthur.  
  
'Um...I was just getting cleaned up and changed. Sorry.'  
  
'My apologies. I was just coming to see how your back was doing and to see if you needed help with the salve.'  
  
'Oh...uhh...yes, please.'  
  
She felt like she was blushing from head to toe, the towel didn't quite wrap all the way around her and if she wanted to get something clean from her bag she was going to have to bend over to do so.  
  
_Why the hell didn't I get my clothes BEFORE I got in the shower?_  
  
She tried to be casual about it, kind of kneeling down to grab her bag before sitting on the bed. She yanked on some underwear and quickly covered her arm with her arm band, grabbing the tin and standing up and handing it to him, turning around so her back was to him. She held the towel to her chest, even though he'd already seen it, but she needed some kind of barrier...even if it was just mostly symbolic.  
  
(Wicked Game - Ursine Vulpine)  
  
She felt the goosebumps rise, covering her skin as his warm breath tickled the back of her neck. He started rubbing along the stitches, silent, except for a comment about how well she was healing.  
He pulled his hand away and she figured he was done, about to go finish changing, but his hand was back before she could move. He rubbed some of the salve over her collarbone...neck...shoulder...moving down below the stitches, massaging her lower back.  
Audra couldn't stop the little hitch in her breath when he pushed her panties down slightly, allowing him to rub salve on the bottom of the scar. Biting her lower lip and looking at the floor, starting to tremble.  
He stopped and he felt incredibly close behind her, his own breathing a little rougher than normal.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Audra kept her back to him as she dropped the towel and bent down, pulling one of her black suits on. Once it was up around her waist, she rifled through the bag, frowning when she realized all her shirts were dirty.  
She covered herself with the towel again and went to grab the one from the bathroom floor, but Arthur just held one of his clean ones out, looking at her. She stepped forward, letting her arms fall to the side, the towel dropping with them. He pulled it over her head, taking the towel from her hands as she slid her arms in, closing her eyes as he dried her hair with the towel a bit.  
She looked up at him once he stopped, trying to get a read on him, but only seeing desire. The blue was just a thin ring around blown out pupils. She pulled her suit the rest of the way on and then her boots as he moved to his terminal. She paused and went to him, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his temple before exiting the room.  
  
By the time she went back, someone had finished the leg she had been working on and Ingram just waved her off, so Audra went to Quinlan. She spent the day pouring over the Codex and the scrolls with the history of the Brotherhood that he had.  
At one point she had to leave, running up to the forecastle, choking back the sobs.  
  
_He lived...they lived...good long lives._  
  
She eventually went back when she'd calmed down, smiling slightly when she saw the honorary titles Roger had bestowed on the guys. Learning about how the squirt had grown up and become Elder and his son and so forth, till there was just Arthur. Her heart ached for him, learning about his parents and how he was shipped off when he was young.  
  
_He's been through so much too._  
  
Audra couldn't help it and was quiet the rest of the night, too busy thinking about everything she'd learned. She woke again early, sobbing against Arthur's chest until she calmed down and he lay her down, tucking her back into bed.  
  
-  
  
If she wasn't learning from Cade or Quinlan, she'd be working on power armour with Ingram. It was dinner time but she wasn't hungry so she was completely stripping and refurbishing one of the armour sets that looked like it had been sitting outside for an extended period of time. Tapping her foot in a steady rhythm, she started singing, trying to distract herself from thinking about Arthur.  
  
(Raise Hell - Dorthy)  
  
_Gotta raise a little hell_  
  
_Young blood, run like a river  
Young blood, never get chained  
Young blood, heaven need a sinner  
You can't raise hell with a saint  
Young blood, came to start a riot  
Don't care what your old man say  
Young blood, heaven hate a sinner  
But we gonna raise hell anyway_  
  
Ingram wandered back over from the mess hall, holding a plate, standing by the shelves, listening in.  
  
_Raise hell  
Yeah  
Raise hell  
Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell  
Baby drop them bones  
Baby sell that soul  
Baby fare thee well  
Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell  
(Oh my my, oh hell yeah)  
Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell  
(Oh my my, oh hell yeah)  
Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell..._  
  
Blushing a little when a few more Knights wandered over, beers in hand. They were only allowed a couple a week and one of the recon squads that had just gotten back decided to indulge tonight. One of the gals clapping along, making her feel a little better, grinning at her.  
  
Soon a larger crowd had gathered, those that were not actively working, filling the shop. Audra laughed a little when a couple of the young Squires started dancing along, moving over and dancing with them.  
  
She faltered a little when she looked over, seeing Arthur and Danse standing in the back. Arthur waving his hand a little for her to continue, giving him a bright smile.  
  
She blushed at the applause and whistles she got, it had been a long time since she'd sung in front of a larger crowd, not counting Bunker Hill. It felt good. Music was one of those things that Audra always needed in her life and she was blessed to have a decent voice, so she was okay with sharing that music when she could.  
Arthur caught her attention, raising an eyebrow, she nodded a little and moved to the centre.  
  
'Hello, everyone. If I haven't had a chance to meet you yet, I'm the General of the Minutemen, but you can just call me Quinn. Elder Maxson has been a gracious host while I have had to heal a bit from an injury.'  
  
She joined in the clapping for Arthur, giving him a wink.  
  
'If you didn't know, I was born before the war. I was frozen up until not too long ago and I've been adjusting to life in the Commonwealth, but there are some things that are still similar, like you fine folks. My family and my husband were military, so being here is a lot like being at home for me. Now, I don't know how much of the history has survived, have any of you heard of the USO?'  
  
There were a few hands raised, along with Arthur's.  
  
'Well, for those of you that do not know, the USO was an organization that would provide entertainment and shows for those in the military and their families. Now, I can't give you a big production or anything like that and I'm not the greatest, but I would be more than happy to sing for ya'll sometimes. Music is always good to lift the spirits. Sooo, let's get back to it.'  
  
Audra started clapping her hands, getting the rhythm going as others started to join in with the clapping.  
  
(Ex's and Oh's - Elle King)  
  
_Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man  
I showed him all the things that he didn't understand  
Whoa, and then I let him go_  
  
She started swaying to the music a bit. Rocking from side to side.  
  
_Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name  
'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK  
Hey, hey, until I made my getaway_  
  
_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_  
  
She started strutting around the edge of the crowd, occasionally stopping in front of someone, giving them a wink and a little serenade.  
  
_Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's_  
  
_I had a summer lover down in New Orleans  
Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring  
My, my, how the seasons go by..._  
  
She almost stopped when she looked up and saw the sunglasses, saw him standing on the upper level looking down on her with some of the new recruits, wearing one of the bright orange uniforms. She played off her pause by pulling down her hair and shaking it out, laughing at the cheers. Looking up at Deacon with a smirk.  
  
She moved over again and reached out, grabbing Cade's hand and dancing with him a bit, grinning.  
  
She moved back over to dance with the squires, heart fluttering a little when she saw Arthur watching them, genuinely smiling. Even Danse was grinning and clapping along. They both looked so much younger when they smiled, it was nice.  
  
She laughed as a couple of the Knights picked her up and sat her down on top of the shelving in the middle of the shop.  
  
She stood up on the shelves and took a bow, smiling brightly at everyone, she was about to hop down when Arthur's voice stopped her.  
  
'General, if you would be so kind as to indulges us in one more, I would be most appreciative...then I think that will be enough for the evening.'  
  
'Certainly, Elder. Hmmm let's see, what's another good one. Ahhh, I know.'  
  
She started clapping out the new beat. Once everyone had picked it up she sat on the end of the shelving, striking a pose like the Nuka-Cola girl. Rolling her shoulders as she wiggled in place.  
  
(Hope You Understand - Grace)  
  
_I can be on your brain, on your mind  
I can be like a crane for your ride  
Oh no, I can be, be in Paris all the time  
Don't you play with me, heard you play all the time_  
  
She stole another glance up at Deacon, fluttering her eyelashes coyly.  
  
_I act pretty when I'm with my girls  
And you act silly when you're with your boys  
And I got problems, but I guess they're mine  
And I got issues, well, I guess they're yours  
And my friends try to get it, they never  
Keep this for myself like whatever..._  
  
She waved the Knights over, blushing as they helped her down, holding her on their shoulders for a little bit. Throwing her arms out as they set her on the floor.  
  
Standing in between a couple of the Knights, getting them swaying with her.  
  
She scooted her way to the back, everyone turning to watch as she stood inbetween Danse and Arthur, knowing this was really going to get the rumor mill flying and hopefully piss Deacon off a bit. Leaning back against the Paladins chest.  
  
Grinning at Danse's bright red face, wiggling a bit before shifting to the other side. Looking up at Arthur and crooning for him this time. Raising an eyebrow a little bit, feeling one of his hands curling around her hip.  
  
She reached down, giving his hand a little squeeze, having to keep the surprise off her face as Arthur goosed her before she started working her way back through the crowd. Moving back to her starting position by the power armour station.  
  
Her cheeks hurt from grinning so hard as they cheered. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes and huff in frustration when she looked up and Deacon was gone.  
Biting her lower lip as she looked over to Arthur, standing there with his arms folded over his chest, serious once again. He waved for her to come over, shaking hands and smiling as she made her way over.  
  
'Thank you, Quinn. That was surprising and wonderful. I think most of the crew is in love with you a bit now.'  
  
She couldn't help the sharp bark of laughter, shaking her head.  
  
'Nah, everyone loved the singing, not me.'  
  
She saw the glance that shot between Arthur and Danse and was about to ask what when Arthur grabbed her hips and turned her towards the mess hall.  
  
'Would you like to get some dinner? I noticed you had not eaten yet.'  
  
'Oh, um...okay. Can I snag a couple beers?'  
  
'Of course, anything for the star of the show.'  
  
-  
  
He snuck down to lower level, hiding beneath the walkways. He needed to get off the ship now that she'd seen him, but he wouldn't be able to sneak off till he could get down to the airport in the morning. So, he was going to keep himself hidden until then.  
  
It was a mistake, following her up to the Prydwen, but he'd been worried about how she was doing and didn't trust Maxson not to do something stupid. He didn't understand why the hell she would want to deal with the assholes. He nearly flipped when he heard she was the one that got herself in trouble, worrying they were going to kill her or something for harming their precious Elder. He snuck by in a group of Knights and he saw she was looking around, plotting, so he discreetly put a stealth boy on a table near the cage.  
He was waiting for her to sneak out, fully prepared to catch a Vertibird down or absolutely last resort, grab some power armour and jump down. Neither option sat well with him, he hated the armour and heights, but he would do what he needed to do. What he did not expect was for Maxson to call off the search and have the Paladin join him in his quarters. It was a few minutes later when he realised that the crazy woman had snuck in there. He panicked again when Paladin Tin-Can came out to get the medical officer, wondering what the hell they were doing in there, if the Elder was torturing her.  
After a while, the door opened and he could just barely see her sitting off to the side with her back to the door, her wound freshly stitched.  
  
(How Did You Love - Shinedown)  
  
_Goddamn it, Audra. This is why you weren't supposed to leave Goodneighbor yet._  
  
The Elder came out a little while later, practically running away, Danse trailing after him and Deacon couldn't stop the little chuckle. That was his Chunk, sending men like the Elder running. He knew she could take care of herself, but sometimes the worry was greater than the logic. Especially with all the trouble she'd gotten herself into since waking up.  
It was a careful dance the next couple days, keeping an eye on her while making sure he looked like he belonged there. It had been a while since he'd infiltrated the Brotherhood of Steel, before Maxson was Elder, but the routine came back quickly enough.  
  
He'd been upstairs, hanging out with the new recruits, playing it up, telling his story about being a bum from Goodneighbor who wanted a better life...when he heard her voice. He stood, moving over to the railing, the others following. His heart pounded, like the first time he'd ever heard her really sing, the night they'd come back from Anchorage...when he started to realize he had more than brotherly feelings for Chunk.  
She'd looked va-va-voom, greeting them out on the tarmac and had felt awfully nice pressed up against him while they'd hugged her, but it was later...when she was in the kitchen, singing and dancing around as she made dinner for them that his heart pounded and his breath caught. When he woke up later, using her as a pillow and she blushed so sweetly, he knew he was a goner. This wasn't the same little Chunk he used to tease, sometime while they'd been gone she'd become an even stronger woman.  
  
He frowned when she danced over to the Paladin and Elder, long forgotten memories battling in his head. 

_Roger standing with his arm around her as she held little Max, looking so proud._

_Audra standing between Nate and himself, trembling and blushing, naked as can be_.

He'd almost forgotten what Nate had looked like, until he'd seen her standing next to the merc on the balcony of the Old State House, feeling a stab in his heart...if Audra had been one half, then Deuce had been the other.  
And now, remembering what Roger had looked like, seeing his face in the young Elder.  
  
_Too bad the Elder was nowhere near the man his ancestor was._  
  
Gov had been the first one that had known his past and how he came to be there and he just accepted him and told him he could change. Deacon paused, blinking...how could he have forgotten about that? What else had he forgotten?  
He turned, running away before she could finish the song, not wanting to talk with anyone.  
  
It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if there are parts that seem stilted and weird when she's singing is because there used to be more of the lyrics there, but the Terms of Service say that you can't have all a songs lyrics are written out (only bits and pieces) unless it's public domain, so I had to update things a bit.


	3. The Abyss Will Gaze Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra kicks Maxson and Danse's asses, helps clear Fort Strong and struggles with the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More story, build up for later, but Audra will be leaving the Prydwen after this so we're not stuck there anymore.

'Yes, Maxson, sir...but quite frankly you can take a flying leap off the fucking forecastle.'  
  
'Really, Quinn? Have you no respect?'  
  
'Respect? You want to talk to me about respect Paladin? I am not one of your troops. I came here solely for the purpose of ensuring that my people were safe. I stayed because ya'll were pretty damn insistent after I split my back, I didn't have to, but I did. I have spent the week helping around the Prydwen. I have spent the week getting to know your people and doing what I could to help lift spirits, which were pretty shitty when I got here. And you, you pack up your people and take them on a trip to a place that a lot of them are not familiar with, without telling them why and expect them to be okay with that? Not only be okay with that, but to fucking start a war? Everyone is fucking scared of you, do you think they would actually protest? Now you want to go get fucking weapons to further your agenda...and I was just asking if I could be present so I am confident that you can handle said weapons without potentially putting my people at risk. Yes, I was injured last week, but I am fairly certain I can get Knight-Captain Cade to clear me. My back is doing pretty damn good, you should know that Arthur, you have your hands on it often enough...'  
  
'ENOUGH. You are not Brotherhood, why would you be allowed to go on a mission that you shouldn't even have knowledge of? This is Brotherhood business and will be handled appropriately, they do not need dead weight.'  
  
Audra and Arthur were squared off, glaring at each other with Paladin Danse off to the side, ready to move in case either of them did something stupid. Audra snorted a bit, looking Arthur up and down.  
  
'Dead weight...really? I seem to remember knocking you on your ass right here before, if you're really that interested in my ability, then I will happily wipe the fucking floor with both of you. Didn't you say last night that you wanted to see me spar, Arthur? But if we do this and either of you end up with a fucking concussion or something broken, you were fucking warned, I'm not going to hold back. Danse can even keep his armour on if he feels the need. Respect is something earned. You want it? Beat me.'  
  
'Paladin Danse, get Knight-Captain Cade and tell him I need to know if General Quinn is cleared for fighting. If she is cleared for fighting and she can make it through both of us, then the General shall be allowed to go with you to Fort Strong.'  
  
Danse looked between them, making sure they would not kill each other in his absence and went to get the medical officer. Audra rolled her eyes at Arthur and took a seat on one of the couches, forcing herself to relax, watching the younger man. She could practically see the irritation at her radiating off him.  
She really hoped that Danse would take his armour off. She was fairly certain she could take him out while he was still in it...as long as he kept his helmet off but it would be much easier if both men were just in their uniforms.  
She'd watched the Knights train one day, working on their hand to hand with the Paladin, they fought with some kind of 200-year-old bastardization of the Krav Maga that Roger preferred. After watching Danse, she knew a little better how he moved, but was unsure about Arthur. Danse had said Arthur was better at hand to hand, but Audra was banking on them underestimating her and the fact that they had likely not fought against other styles.  
  
The guys had made sure she'd learned a couple different styles suited for her small frame depending on the situation. Ever since she'd jumped Fahr, Audra started stretching and going through forms once she could again, now it looked like it was going to be useful. She looked around the room and Arthur ordered one of the Knights to clear the tables, wary of broken glass, but left the tables themselves there.  
  
Cade was frowning at them as he and Danse came over, stopping in front of Audra.  
  
'Is this really necessary?'  
  
'Yes, please. The assh...gentlemen are under the impression that I am unable to take care of myself or some such nonsense. It is time to dispel that notion.'  
  
'Okay, General, but both of them?'  
  
Audra smiled sweetly, standing and peeling her suit down so Cade could lift the shirt and check her back. Somehow she'd ended up in one of Arthur's shirts again.  
  
'Your sutures have dissolved and your skin elasticity looks good, that salve really does help. As your temporary physician, I would recommend against this, but you are capable. Anything else?'  
  
'You might wish to stay to assist after, in case someone is injured.'  
  
She zipped back up, turning around and pulling her hair into a tight bun. Danse removed his suit just outside of the observation deck. Cade stood there, along with Kells who'd magically appeared and the Knights who had been standing guard.  
Audra stretched her back and shoulders, watching as Arthur shed his coat, and the two men loosened up a bit.  
  
'So, Danse, Arthur...what are we going for here, knock out?  
  
(Last Resort - Papa Roach)  
  
'If you can incapacitate both of us, I shall allow you to accompany Paladin Danse to retrieve the armaments.'  
  
'Oh, you shall? Let's do this. Kells, give us a countdown.'  
  
Audra took a few deep breaths and dropped down slightly, ready to move quickly, letting the empty calm take her. If she was going to do this, it was going to have to be fast and unexpected. Both men were larger and had a greater reach, but she also knew they were both slower. Arthur was on her left by the windows and Danse was in front of her.  
  
'On my mark, three, two, one.'  
  
Audra dashed away from Arthur, ducking under Danse's arm and hopping up on the couch behind him, turning and chopping down on the crook of his neck hard. She balanced on the couch as Danse dropped, keeping his body in between her and Arthur.  
She looked back and forth before jumping towards the windows, pushing one of the tables in between them. Arthur glared at her, shoving it behind him, arm coming down at Audra in a deadly looking chop. She pulled back instinctively and almost backed up into the railing, throwing herself forward into a roll so she was now behind him. He tried for her again, moving faster than she expected a man his size to move. Grunting in pain as his fist clipped her shoulder, rolling her shoulder back with the punch. Reaching up and grabbing his arm, pulling him in to a throw as she rolled down onto her back and kicked him off. He flipped in the air and landed on his back, right onto the table he'd shoved, the table collapsing beneath his weight.  
While he was down she grabbed one of the legs of the table, it was a little heftier than she was used to, but she could work with it. Dropping into position with one leg back, darting her improvised weapon down and back rapidly, beating on the sides of his arms. It wasn't enough to cause him serious injury, but he was going to be bruised and hurting for several days. Backing up, raising the table leg again, holding form.  
  
'Are we done here, Arthur?'  
  
Audra couldn't help but let out an undignified squeak as a large hand wrapped around her ankle, trying to yank her off her feet. She felt her balance go and she yelled out as she landed on her back and Arthur rolled onto her, pinning her arms by her head. Audra growled and tucked her arms in close to her sides and arched with all the strength in her legs, rolling him off to the side, grabbing the leg she'd dropped once his grip loosened and brought it across his side with as much leverage she could get from her prone position. Rolling so she was over him now, pressing his head to the side using the table leg.  
  
'ENOUGH, Arthur!'  
  
He roared and bucked up, nearly unseating her, but she was more experienced at riding things than he obviously was. Audra dropped the table leg and popped him right below his ear, digging her knuckles in the soft spot along his jaw till his eyes rolled back in his head. She rolled off, lying at the Elder's side, huffing and letting out a little groan.  
  
'God fucking save me from motherfucking stubborn ass grown men. Cade, if you please. They'll both have giant headaches and fucker right here is going to be bruised to hell, but should be fine otherwise. Ow, son of a bitch I would kill for an ice pack. Do you guys have a working freezer? If you do I can show you how to make ice packs, Cade.'  
  
She lay there for a little bit longer before dragging herself up onto one of the couches, watching as the Knight-Captain tended to the men. Audra stood and grabbed one of the bottles and glasses that had been cleared from the room, pouring herself a bit of whisky. Glaring at Kells as she walked by and sat back down, sipping her drink.  
  
'WHAT? He was the one who wanted to fucking spar, don't look at me that way, I gave him chances to stop while he was down. I am not above fucking popping you one too. Ow, shit.'  
  
'How are you doing, General?'  
  
'I'll live, going to be a bit sore, probably bruised on my shoulder where Arthur got me.'  
  
She looked down, sliding her sleeves up and seeing the bruises forming on her arms from where he pinned her. She sighed and sat down on the floor, checking the men over for herself. She leant over Arthur and Danse stirred as she cupped his face, turning his head so she could see his neck.  
  
'Hello, sleeping beauty, how's the head?'  
  
Danse frowned, trying to bring everything into focus, swearing softly when he turned his head and saw Arthur lying next to him.  
  
'I think that's the first time I've heard you swear, Danse.'  
  
He grinned at her sardonically, pushing himself up slowly.  
  
'Don't even try to tell me you're offended, you have a filthy mouth.'  
  
'Oh, no no darling...I was going to congratulate you. Maybe I knocked some of the tight-ass out of you. We'll have to wait and see if it worked with Arthur.'  
  
Cade couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up, turning his head and trying to play it off as a cough and Danse just shook his head, rubbing at his neck gingerly.  
  
'Want me to kiss it better?'  
  
There was a little snort from between them and they looked down as Arthur worked on coming back, just lying there. She moved back onto the couch and recovered her glass, while Cade knelt in her place, checking the Elder over again. Audra sat there a moment before taking a sip and giving Arthur the biggest shit-eating grin.  
  
'Do you want kisses too, Arthur?  
  
'You never know when to stop, do you?'  
  
'Pfft, you're one to talk. Could have saved yourself a sore jaw and a headache if you just yielded when I gave you the opportunity.'  
  
Arthur just grunted and sat up, assessing his pain. Audra looked them both up and down and honestly, was surprised she'd been able to do that, but she was going with Danse to check those weapons out and Arthur wasn't going to stop her. Even if she hadn't won, she would have figured out some way to get there. She stood slowly, trying not to let them see her wince.  
  
'Okay, can we now agree I have the biggest metaphorical dick and you guys can stop treating me like I can't fucking take care of myself? Let's go get some dinner and you can use some of the salve on your bruises. When Danse can move without seeing stars we can plan the trip to the Fort.'  
  
Audra stood and went out, heading up to Arthur's quarters, digging through her bag and pulling out the salve. After food was acquired and the guys were seated, she helped them rub some of the salve on their bruises, talking about the plan for taking the fort. She felt slightly guilty when she saw the bruises that covered Arthur's arms and side, where she'd gotten him with the table leg, but not so guilty after she went to the restroom to brush her teeth and saw the bruise blooming on her shoulder when she checked it.  
Danse wandered off to bed with the plan of getting up in the morning and heading out. Audra waited till Arthur was lying down before pulling her suit off, leaving her just in Arthur's t-shirt and her underwear, sitting on the bed as she rubbed the salve into her bruises. Arthur frowned when he saw the bruises on her arms and sat up, coming over and pulling the neck of the shirt to the side, looking over her shoulder. Frowning, he was about to say something and she just shook her head at him.  
  
'Don't apologize. It was a good hit. You don't want to get into a habit of pulling punches, you want to fight as if someone is out for your life, not for fun. You guys underestimated me and I think that was the only reason I was able to take you down. I am familiar with a couple different styles, including the one your training is based on, so I had a slight advantage. Give me a couple batons or blades and I'm even better.'  
  
'What kind of fighting was that? I've only ever known what I was taught and occasionally we'll find an intact book.'  
  
'Your style is based off of Krav Maga. It's a combination of a bunch of different martial arts styles, but it was mainly used by the military. Makes sense that you guys know it if your founder knew it and passed it on. I know Krav Maga, but also Judo...which Krav Maga has some elements off, but I know a lot more of the throws. I chose to learn Escrima, which is the style I prefer. It emphasizes weapons a lot more and the way I swung the table leg was using that. Since I'm short and round, the guys always directed me to learn the best ways to get myself out of a bad situation or take care of someone if I got cornered. I'd been out of practice for a while, but I started trying to get myself working on it again after I had to take someone down not too long ago.'  
  
Arthur sat down on his bed, wincing a little, just staring at her intensely.  
  
'Why did they teach you all of that, were you unsafe where you were?'  
  
'There's always a certain amount of being unsafe, being small and female. But that wasn't why, they were military...they saw how the world was going to hell. I was my da's babygirl. He wanted to make sure that I would be able to survive if something ever happened to them or if the world ever went to shit. I was a lawyer, here in Boston. I didn't train as much as I used to, I'd just had a baby, I was going soft...but they were right, the world went to hell and what they taught me has saved my life many times over.'  
  
'No wonder you like arguing so much.'  
  
'Oh my god, was that a smartass remark because I was a lawyer? Maybe I did knock some of the tight-ass out of you guys, yes!'  
  
She pumped her arm and he rolled his eyes at her, chuckling a bit before going serious again.  
  
'Would you lie down next to me? Not like that...it's just been a while since I have last had some comfort and you did beat the shit out of me earlier, I'm too sore to do anything but lie here.'  
  
Audra started to say no automatically, but sighed a little and waved her hand for him to scoot over, sitting on the bed with him behind her.  
  
_This is a bad idea._  
  
She felt his arm circling her waist and pulling her down. Her back was to his chest and he curled around her, keeping his arm around her waist, the other arm under her head. It took a few minutes, but Audra relaxed and snuggled back against him, eyes getting heavy.  
  
She felt him kiss her bruised shoulder gently before sleep took her.  
  
-  
  
'You really want to talk about that right now?'  
  
'Arthur is a grown man and he can do what he wants, I'm just warning you that if word got back, that the other Elders would interfere.'  
  
'We were just sleeping next to each other, that's it, nothing else happened. I had another nightmare and he had to hold me down till I calmed down and we fell asleep.'  
  
Audra didn't know why she was lying for Arthur, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't want anyone to know that he asked her for comfort.  
  
They woke up to Danse standing over them, trying to get Audra up so they could get ready and leave. Apparently they were both exhausted because they didn't hear him pounding on the door or when he came in. It was a good thing Arthur woke first, because as she woke up her first instinct was to thrash out at the giant standing over her. Arthur held her still, his arm like a fucking steel band till she woke up more and calmed down. They got dressed quickly and now Audra and Danse were on a vertibird, suited up in power armour, on their way to Fort Strong.  
  
'Target acquired, I'll try to keep him in your sights.'  
  
(We Own It (Fast & Furious) - 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa)  
  
Audra spun up the minigun, eye bulging a bit as she saw the super mutant, bigger than anything she'd ever seen so far.  
  
'What the fuck is that?'  
  
'Behemoth. Take it out, quick, before it gets us with one of those projectiles.'  
  
They took down the behemoth and methodically cleared the super mutants in the area and in the fort. Searching around for anything useful.  
  
'You should head back to the Prydwen. I'll take care of the shells... and the mess. Look at this place. You must hate these mutants as much as I do.'  
  
'I was just doing what Elder Maxson asked. No more, no less.'  
  
'Well, it's good to see you dealt with them the Brotherhood way.'  
  
Audra scowled at the man, tilting her head at him.  
  
'Why do you hate Super Mutants so much?'  
  
'They're responsible for the death of a close friend, a Brotherhood Knight named Cutler. So when you ask if I hate them, I say hate's too gentle a word. Cutler was only one of their victims. Who knows how many others have suffered the same fate? These monstrosities are just another example of man blindly taking a step forward only to wind up stumbling two steps back. I've been fighting for years trying to put a stop to this madness and just when I thought we were getting the upper hand, along come the synths. I've seen what these Super Mutants do to people... can you imagine what the synths would do to us if they ever got the upper hand? It would be Armageddon, repeated. And maybe the end of everything that we hold dear. Look, I don't mean to bore you with my rhetoric. I just want you to understand how important these missions are.'  
  
'Man was responsible for the death of everyone I love, Danse...but I don't go out and kill everyone I see. Synths are not the problem here, it's the people that think they know everything and have a black and white view on the world. Not everyone is good or evil. Exterminating everything because you feel it could be a threat would just make you the monster.'  
  
Danse frowned at her but looked like he was actually thinking about what she said.  
  
'Anyway, that's enough of that. What's important here is that you got the job done and secured these warheads. You should head back up to the Prydwen and talk to Maxson. I'm sure he'll want to debrief you as soon as possible. Dismissed.'  
  
Audra sighed and trudged out, catching a ride back on one of the vertibirds dropping people off to help with the cleanup. She saw Arthur standing in the viewing room, where he so often was, turning at her approach.  
  
'Outstanding work at Fort Strong.'  
  
'What happens at Fort Strong now?'  
  
'Paladin Danse is supervising the transfer of the Fat Man warheads to the Prydwen... they'll provide quite an edge to our arsenal. I've also ordered a detachment to occupy the location and use it as a staging area to protect the eastern side of the airport. All-in-all, you handed us quite a valuable location.'  
  
Audra just nodded a little and looked down.  
  
'If you have nothing to report, take a shower and relax. I'll find you if I need additional information.'  
  
Arthur turned his back and she left, returning the power armour to Ingram and going to take a shower like he suggested. Audra sighed when she realised she needed to do laundry. Grabbing one of Arthur's shirts and sweats and pulling them on before gathering her clothes and bringing them to get washed.  
She stood there at the washer for a while, but it was too quiet and it gave her too much time to think.  
  
_Nick would be so disappointed in you._  
  
She went back to the room, having a cigarette before wandering out to the forecastle, sighing and seeing why the Elder liked coming up here so much.  
  
(Iron Man - Nico Vega)  
  
After the thought popped in her head, she couldn't stop second guessing her actions. Worrying about the weapons. Knowing that Nick would be upset at her for helping the Brotherhood. She could just imagine him looking at her, so disappointed and it hurt her heart. She got more and more melancholy standing there  
  
She didn't know how long she stood out there at the end, staring down at her new world. It was cold, it actually started feeling like it might snow and once again she was struck by how it felt like the seasons had shifted several months. She heard the door open and felt someone standing behind her, knowing it was him, but not saying anything.  
  
'You're wearing my clothes?'  
  
Audra threw on a little grin, turning slightly to look at him.  
  
'Sorry. I needed to do laundry.'  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
Apparently, she hadn't hidden her face well enough, sighing and turning back to look at Boston.  
  
'I just gave you the ability to destroy people that I love, if you chose to. After seeing Danse's reaction to the super mutants at Fort Strong...I've already lost so much and it's confusing being here...I get along with you, with Danse, the others...but sometimes someone says something and I don't understand. I look out over this...and it's like I have this veil over my eyes...where I can still see my Boston, my home. But the closer I get to something, the more I realise how much everything has changed and I don't belong. You guys want to take things away and destroy things to supposedly protect people. I just want to make things better. I think that all life should be given a chance. Then I sit here...and I worry about what people would say about me helping you. And I worry what will happen if you do something I do not agree with...if I would be able to stand on the other side of that line...'  
  
'Quinn...Jesus, how long have you been standing out here, you're like ice.'  
  
He'd gone to grab her arm and the next thing she knew she was enveloped in his coat. Audra was glad he couldn't see her face from this angle, nuzzling into the collar a little. It smelled like him and it was nice - leather, bourbon, cigarettes, the Abraxo they used to clean the laundry, and something that was uniquely him.  
  
'Mmmm, warm and fuzzy.'  
  
He chuckled a little, looking down at her. The coat was practically to her ankles and she probably looked like a little kid in it, but it made everything feel not so bad for a moment and he looked so nice when he smiled.  
  
_Oh, god...I think he's going to kiss me...I think I want him to._  
  
'Elder Maxson, there is a Minuteman runner down at the airport with a missive for the General, he refuses to let anyone take it. Says it is for her eyes only.'  
  
'Thank you, Scribe Daniels, the General shall be down shortly.'  
  
He didn't turn to look at the Scribe, just stood there looking down at her till the Scribe left...but the moment was gone and Audra shuffled her feet a bit.  
  
'Duty calls...do you have a smaller jacket that I might use to run down there?'  
  
'In the room, come, I'll go with you.'  
  
'Oh, okay. Let's go.'  
  
They stopped at the room and grabbed a bomber jacket from his trunk. It was still too big, but at least she wasn't drowning in it like his battle coat and people weren't giving her as many looks walking around in it. The hopped on a vertibird and went down, finding the runner at the gates. Smiling to see one of the young recruits from Sanctuary.  
  
'General, from Colonel Garvey, your eyes only ma'am.'  
  
'Thank you, Allen, good to see you. Can you wait just one moment, in case I need to respond.'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.'  
  
She opened the letter, turning away from Arthur and the runner, reading it over quickly and sighing.  
  
'Elder Maxson, can I ask for a meal for my runner while I write a reply to my Colonel?'  
  
'Yes, he can come up and you can use my desk.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
The three went back up to the Prydwen and the runner sat down in the mess while Arthur followed Audra back to his room. She sat down and began writing immediately, using the same sheet Preston had used.  
  
'What is it, Quinn?'  
  
'I have to go tomorrow. A couple of the settlement's are having problems and they apparently only want to deal with me. Hey, can I ask a favour?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'Can I catch a ride with a vertibird so I don't have to waste a day running across the fucking Commonwealth?'  
  
'Yes, in fact, I'll grab you something. Give me a moment.'  
  
She wandered out and handed the letter to the runner, making sure he didn't need any other food or ammo as Arthur came back to them. Turning to the runner.  
  
'There is a vertibird prepped and waiting to take you to anywhere you wish.'  
  
'Thank you, Elder Maxson. General, I'll bring this to Sanctuary right away.'  
  
'Thank you, Allen, safe journey.'  
  
Audra looked up at Arthur, smiling softly as they walked back to his quarters.  
  
'Thank you for that.'  
  
'Here, for you. Signal grenades can call a vertibird to your location when you need aerial transport. Simply throw one to the ground, and the vertibird will hone in on the unique electromagnetic smoke it emits. Once you're aboard, use the map on your Pip-Boy to interface with the pilot's navigation system so he'll be able to take you wherever you need.'  
  
'Thank you, Arthur. I'll make good use of them.'  
  
She placed the grenades in her bag and remembered her laundry, running and grabbing the clothes. She packed everything up, leaving out some underwear and a suit for the morning.  
  
'I'll need my weapons back.'  
  
'We can get them from the quartermaster in the morning. Are you ready to lay down?'  
  
'Let me go talk to the Proctors and let them know. I'm sure I'll be back at some point if at least to check in and say hi. Be right back.'  
  
She made the rounds, saying goodbye, it was late by the time she was done and Arthur was sitting on the couch with a whisky.  
  
He'd taken his coat off and looked tense, she closed the door and turned the fans on, lighting a cigarette and standing there looking him over.  
  
_As much as I don't agree with some of his views, he is fucking sexy._  
  
'What?'  
  
Audra realised she was staring at him smirking and she laughed, pouring herself a whisky and lighting another cigarette.  
  
'Naughty thoughts not suitable for young Elder's ears. How are your bruises, do you need more salve?'  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes and stood, unzipping his suit and pulling his shirt off, looking down at his side. Audra had to bite her lip before turning around and getting the salve from her bag, grabbing a bit and rubbing down his arms and side. After she finished he stripped the rest of the way down and pulled on some sweats, lying on his bed. He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised, holding the blankets open.  
Audra looked down at him a moment before turning the lights off and crawling into the bed with him. This time she lay down facing him, sliding an arm around his waist and tangling her legs with his, resting her cheek against his chest. He tensed as she situated herself and eventually wrapped his arms around her. Soon his breathing evened out and she looked up, sighing softly as she took in his face. He looked so much younger sleeping, like when he smiled, and Audra hated the new world just a little bit more.  
  
'Goodnight, Arthur.'  
  
Audra smiled a bit as he tightened his arms around her and eventually drifted off.

_Time to go get RJ and catch a courser._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a fight scene like that before, so I hope it wasn't total crap.


	4. Win Out In The Long Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra and Mac hunt a courser and Audra worries about who she's turning into, then Mac helps Audra forget the violence of the day. The next day they set out to follow the Freedom Trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I started a new job, so I might get a little slower with the updates, but I'm still going to be working on it. I know it's ridiculously long, but this is me just writing without condensing. I'll work on being more concise next story.  
> Yay, Audra finally hooks up with the adorkable one.

'Look, pal. If you're preaching about the Atom, or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun... then maybe we can talk.'  
  
'I'm interested... if you think you've got what it takes. And really, I've only been gone a little over a week or do I just look that bad that you think I'm a dude?'  
  
Audra laughed, pulling the grey knit cap off her head and the muffler from around her neck.  
  
'Queenie?'  
  
She grinned as Mac scooped her up into a tight hug.  
  
'Hi there.'  
  
'Well...hello, beautiful.'  
  
(Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - Cage The Elephant)  
  
'So, who were the two assholes? I was thinking about kicking their asses, but I didn't want to make John mad at me for fighting in the bar.'  
  
She frowned as Mac made a face and sat, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
'If you're worried about Winlock and Barnes, don't be. They couldn't kill a squirrel with a rocket launcher. Might want to go up and talk to Hancock, though. He kinda went on one of his benders after you left and kicked me out of the State House. Fahrenheit said not to worry, he was just sore about you, but I have yet to see his Mayor-ness since. I don't really give a fu...frick if he wants to be mad at me, but I figured you might want to know.'  
  
Audra sigh and kissed Mac's cheek, standing up.  
  
'Okay, get ready to roll out soon? I got word from Preston about some sightings around the old CIT ruins. I want to go check it out. What's the going rate for my very own merc these days?'  
  
'Price is 250 caps... up front. And there's no room for bargaining.'  
  
They smirked at each other and she reached into her bag and tossed him a bag of caps, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'You got it, boss. Where the heck did you get that coat, you look like one of those jerks?'  
  
'Arthur scolded me about not wearing winter appropriate clothing and made me bundle up. I'll be right back.'  
  
'Arthur...?'  
  
'Oh, come on Mac.'  
  
Audra rolled her eyes and didn't wait for an answer, running upstairs and to the Old State House.  
  
'Hey, hey, sunshine's back.'  
  
'Hi, Sully, John upstairs?'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.'  
  
'Thanks, hon.'  
  
Audra sighed as she walked up and saw John zoned out and nearly asleep on the couches, she jerked her head to Fahrenheit and she nodded, walking with her into the other room.  
  
'He been like this the whole time?'  
  
'Pretty much.'  
  
'Is it better if I leave or should I go in there and smack him around a bit? I can't stay, just came to grab Mac because I got word from Preston, but I don't like seeing him like this.'  
  
'Might as well try slap some sense into him, he's not listening to anyone else.'  
  
Audra winked at Fahr, walking into the room and picking up one of the beer bottles off the table, pouring the contents onto John's lap then folding her arms as he jumped up swearing and brushing at his lap.  
  
'What the fuck are you doing, you fucking asshole, I should kill...oh. Hey, sunshine.'  
  
'Hey. Really?'  
  
'Aw, come on, get off my fucking back. Everyone has been getting on me.'  
  
'Ya ever think that's because you're acting like an asshole? I mean really, kicking Mac out and apparently staying extra high this whole time...'  
  
'Smug little shit was getting on my nerves. Besides what do you care, you got him and your Brotherhood buddies, get bored and decide to slum it?'  
  
Audra walked up to the ghoul and slapped him with some force. Glaring at him a bit before pushing him back down on the couch and sitting next to him.  
  
'Say something like that again or keep being an ass and I'll fucking punch you next time you jerk. How's your chest?'  
  
'Chest is fine. Rest of me, not so much.'  
  
'Well, then pull your head out of your ass and get to work. You have shit to do, I gave you a giant ass list. If you want something else to occupy yourself I can make you another giant ass list and you just keep fucking going. That's what I do. Speaking of which, I came to grab Mac like I promised. Courser sighting near the CIT ruins.'  
  
'Shhhhit. How's your back, you good for this?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm good. Came to an agreement with Maxson on the Brotherhood not taking things that aren't theirs and his doc has been keeping an eye on me. I'm nervous as all fuck, but I'm pretty sure we can handle it.'  
  
'Sunshine, you can do it, but for fuck's sake be careful. No fucking heroics.'  
  
'I second that. Hancock.'  
  
'Kid. You watch out for her.'  
  
'Okay, let's do this. It shouldn't take too long if we go across the bridge and past Greenetech.'  
  
Audra stood, pulling John up into a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek, before smacking his ass.  
  
'I mean it, get your shit together or I punch you next time, darling.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah.'  
  
She went over and gave Fahr a hug while John and Mac shook hands, jamming the hat back on her head and pulling the muffler on.  
  
'You going to be warm enough Mac? Should we grab something from Daisy?'  
  
'I'm good, as long as we aren't planning on sleeping outside.'  
  
'If we're forced to, I'm sure I can think of someway to keep you warm.'  
  
Audra smirked and Hancock laughed when Mac blushed and they were off.  
  
-  
  
Audra was beginning to wonder if bringing Mac was a good idea. He was a good shot, like he'd said, and they were making good time despite having to go a little bit out of their way to avoid some Gunners at the Mass Fusion building, which led them into some raiders...then the fucking yao guai in the playground and then even more raiders.  
  
No, it was because she couldn't stop staring at him.  
  
(Boom - Anjulie)  
  
He was probably ten or so feet in front of her at the end bridge, leaning against the gate the raiders set up and checking to see what was up ahead. She knew she should be up there helping, but she hung back and watched him for a minute before stepping up.  
  
'Can you see across?'  
  
'Barely, they have another blockade set up on that end and the way they cleared the bridge...we'd be sitting ducks.'  
  
'Shit. This is the quickest way across. I'll go first and take out what I can, once you hear the shooting, come up to the centre of the bridge and cover me.'  
  
'Hey, no heroics, remember?'  
  
'I know, I know, but I can sneak up easier than both of us.'  
  
He lowered the binoculars and frowned at her as she shed the jacket and muffler and stuffed them in her bag. She left the hat on, leaving her bag with him, and pulled out her own rifle.  
  
'Okay. Here we go.'  
  
She crouched down and moved quickly, practically pressed against the railing, halfway up the bridge she sighted down her rifle. She took out the spotlight and turret quickly, running up just a little bit more at the commotion and switching out for Kellogg's pistol. She heard the pop of Mac's rifle as a raider came around the barrier, watching his head explode with a kind of morbid satisfaction. She went around the corner with Mac behind her and they quickly dealt with the remaining raiders. Audra took a seat on one of the rooftops and watched as Mac searched for anything good, looking down at her pipboy when she heard the notification sound.  
  
'Raiders sure know how to keep you on your toes, don't you think?'  
  
'Hey, Mac, time to move. I've got a courser signal.'  
  
'Fuuu...Okay, after you boss.'  
  
Audra slung her bag on and ran down the ramp, keeping an eye on the signal strength on her pipboy. Soon they were standing in front of Greenetech and Audra was surprised to see the signal seemed to be originating from in the building. They entered cautiously and hesitated at the sound of gunfire, Mac catching sight of the body draped over the counter.  
  
'Shit, Queenie...Gunners.'  
  
-  
  
'The Courser's on the second floor. Kill on sight. Send reinforcements to the lobby in case there are more.'  
  
'Fuck, okay Mac, up we go. Here, in case someone gets close.'  
  
Audra handed him a pipe pistol off of one of the bodies, moving forward. He was about to grab her arm when she stopped in front of the doors, looking up at him.  
  
'Take left, I'll take right.'  
  
He stayed in place, watching her move to the other side with a frown, he waited till she sighted down her rifle before looking down his own. They took care of their sides before Audra moved up as he covered her and then she covered him as he came up, watching for each other as the moved on, working smoothly together.  
  
_Fucking Gunners, of course, they had to be here the first time I went out with her._  
  
She was a completely different person then when they were alone or in the company of friends, the way she could switch from sweet and silly with him to serious and cold, he hadn't thought she would have it in her. She didn't grow up here, she didn't understand what it was like...he knew things had not been easy for her, but the Commonwealth was no Capital Wasteland. She practically gave away caps and was soft for everyone, she somehow made hard people like Hancock and Fahr soft just by being in the same room with them, she cuddled like the kitten Charlie used to have that loved him. How could something so sweet and soft survive?  
  
He jerked in surprise at the sound from behind him, watching as Audra pulled her knife out of the side of a Gunner's head.  
  
'Fuck, Mac, pay attention.'  
  
'MACCREADY! What the fuck are you doing here? I'm gonna collect the bounty on your head, Winlock will be happy when you're rotting in the ground.'  
  
Mac didn't recognize the voice, but they must have met during his time with the Gunners. He felt a slight surge of guilt when Audra looked over at him questioningly. She darted down the hall in front of him, making him run after her in irritation, only to stop in surprise as she tore down the hallway like a whirlwind. He preferred to shoot from a distance, to stay back and try to stay safe, but she was fucking intimidating in close quarters.  
It was one thing to have Hancock and Fahrenheit say she was impressive, it was another thing to see it. She had her pistol in one hand and her knife in the other, mowing them down before they could blink. After she took the Gunners in the hall down, she looked at him with...concern? He blinked and felt his heart pound when he realized she'd just gone crazy on them, because one of them had threatened him.  
  
_She's looking out for you Bobby._  
  
There was another surge of guilt as he heard Lucy's voice in his head. He never told her about his work and the Gunners were the worst of them, she would have been ashamed of him.  
  
(Trouble Finds You - Juliet Simms)  
  
She switched back to her pistol and hurried on and soon enough they were going up in an elevator. He dug into his pocket and passed over some of the ammo he'd found on the way up.  
  
'Take this... you're going to need it.'  
  
'Thanks, Mac.'  
  
He grinned at her as confident as he could manage but let out a little sigh of relief when they didn't run into anything immediately getting off the elevators. He'd calmed down a bit as they continued upwards, but his heart began to pound when they heard the Gunner.  
  
'I don't know the password. I'm telling the truth!'  
  
'I don't believe you are.'  
  
MacCready tensed at the sound of the voice and Audra went still, she dropped down into a crouch, motioning for him to do the same as she approached the door slowly.  
  
'Oh, God...please, no.'  
  
He didn't like this, it was too cramped for him to be particularly effective. He pulled out the pistol she'd given him and stood to the left side of the door, watching to see what she wanted to do next, forcing himself to go still and not fidget.  
She pressed up on the other side of the door, just listening for the moment.  
  
'No, please, you don't have to do this.'  
  
They both jumped slightly when they heard the shot and she opened the door, ready to barrel forward, but there was another staircase. She made for the staircase and he hissed at her.  
  
'Audra...'  
  
'All he had to do was tell me the password. Now, are you going to cooperate?'  
  
He didn't hear what happened next, he was chasing after her and he felt like a spring coiled too fucking tight when she reached the top and the courser started talking to her. He came in behind her and backed up against the opposite wall from where she stood. Mac swung his rifle around, trying to be unassuming as Queenie spoke with the synth, heart beginning to pound as she raised her hand behind her back.  
  
_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_  
  
The two in front of him burst into a flurry of movement as Audra dropped down into a crouch and the courser raised his pistol and aimed for her. Mac started unloaded rounds into the greasy assholes head and upper body, it was tough...much tougher than a human and barely slowed down.  
  
'Not the head!'  
  
Audra rolled behind the thing when all of a sudden it was gone in a shimmer. Mac saw her lash out and suddenly it was in view again, falling sideways and Audra was on it. His eyes went wide as she sliced it's throat open, making a face at all the blood.  
She didn't look deadly anymore, she looked like she was about to vomit, scooting back against the wall breathing fast and shallow. She didn't take her eyes off of it as it slowly bled out, choking on it's own blood.  
It bled like a human and he felt queasy himself, moving over and grabbing her arm. Audra looked at him with glassy eyes.  
  
'Didn't want to damage the head, didn't want to lose the chip...I sliced his Achilles...oh god I killed him...I've never done..it was slow. I always try to be fast...oh god it sounded horrible.'  
  
She was crawling across the floor suddenly, losing her stomach in the corner. He went to help her up and she just shook her head, going back to the body, gagging a bit as she broke into it's skull and fished out the thing she was looking for.  
  
He scowled at two Gunners that were still there, ordering them to scram and that if they saw them again, they would be dead. He cast a startled glance when he heard the soft knocking on the window.  
  
'Um, boss?'  
  
She looked up and pulled herself together, helping the female synth despite his protests. She even offered it a place in Sanctuary if it needed. The synth turned her down but said that she would keep it in mind and they watched as she rapidly left and Mac turned to Audra, looking at her closely.  
  
'Are you sure about that Queenie? I mean...she's a synth...'  
  
'I don't want to fucking hear it Mac...she needed help...let's...let's just go. I need to talk with Amari and see if she can decode this fucking thing. Wait a sec...look around for stuff if you want.'  
  
He started looking around and made a sound when she started stripping down.  
  
'What are you doing??'  
  
'I'm not wandering around coated in his blood, just let me change and we can go.'  
  
He looked in the room the girl synth was in, watching her through the shutters.  
  
_Jesus Christ man...get a hold of yourself, you've seen her mostly naked before. Fuck she looks soft...shit...shoot, sorry Duncan._  
  
He shook his head and went back to looking, irritated with himself. He tried, but sometimes he forgot...especially when he was stressed. He looked around a bit more before she appeared next to him silently.  
  
'Let's go.'  
  
-  
  
Audra ignored Irma, walking directly to Amari at the back of the room.  
  
'General...how is your back?'  
  
'It's good, thank you doc...um. Do you know anything about decoding courser chips?'  
  
'A courser chip? You fought a courser? Oh my God. Unfortunately, I can't help you. I've worked on a lot of synths, but never a courser. I don't know what that chip does, let alone how to decode it. But there are people who might. I work with a group...'  
  
'You mean the Railroad? Has Deacon been around?'  
  
'You...know Deacon? No, I have not seen him since after he brought you and Mayor Hancock back, but he did give me a code phrase before. Said it would help me find them if there was ever an emergency. Follow the Freedom Trail.'  
  
Audra sighed and rubbed her temples and did her best not to lose it in front of the doc, lest she get placed under house arrest again.  
  
'Are you okay Quinn?'  
  
'Yeah, I'll be fine, just have a headache. Okay, Mac I guess we're taking in the sights tomorrow. Thank you Amari, goodnight.'  
  
She wandered out with Mac trailing behind, stopping outside with a sigh.  
  
'Queenie? What's up?'  
  
'I just don't want to deal with anything right now. Here, can you go get us a room at the Rex? I'm going to go talk with John and Fahr really quick okay?'  
  
She shoved a bag of caps at him and went up to tell them that they were back and alive, but as she feared, John tried to get her to stay.  
  
'I feel like crap right now and we got a room at the Rex, I just want to sleep hon.'  
  
'Are you sure, sunshine? You're looking down and last time you were there it didn't end so well...'  
  
'I promise I'm okay, just tired from today, plus I have Mac for a babysitter so it's all good.'  
  
She left shortly after that, trudging up the stairs to the same room Claire gave her before. She knocked on the door and frowned a bit after Mac let her in.  
  
'What?'  
  
Audra didn't answer, instead she pulled the threadbare blanket out of the dresser and did her best to cover the hole in the wall before shedding her jacket and hat, going back over and sinking down on the bed with a sigh. Mac was watching her with a look he'd get that she started to recognize as his, she may go crazy - proceed with caution look.  
  
'If you want to go get something to drink or eat, I think I'm just going to lay down.'  
  
'Nah, grabbed some stuff from downstairs...what do you want?'  
  
He held up a box of Fancy Lads and a box of Dandy Boys and she just shook her head, neither sounded particularly good. She stood up, grabbing their bedrolls and tossing them on the mattresses before lying down, an arm flung over her face. She sighed softly when she felt Mac push her back a little, sitting next to her.  
  
'Hey...come on Queenie...I know earlier...well, it was kinda disgusting, but you're doing what you have to do to find your boy. Tomorrow we'll go find those weirdos and see if they can help you.'  
  
She couldn't help the dry chuckle that came out, looking up at him.  
  
'What a rousing speech. Thank you...I've just...I've killed people since waking up, but I've never watched someone bleed out and suffer like that...'  
  
'It.'  
  
'No...Mac. Him. And she was Jenny. And he...he was in pain and I could see it on his face and it was horrible...I've become a horrible person.'  
  
'Hey. I don't want to hear you fucking talking like that, you got me? You do what you have to to survive and if that means you have to kill a few assholes along the way, then so be it.'  
  
'Language...who did you make that promise to?'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, doesn't matter...you just...you keep doing what you can and you keep going, right?'  
  
She gave him a faint smile, he always evaded that question, but she understood he was trying to help her.  
  
Audra sat up and he looked a little relieved and then a little panicked as she moved off the bed and stood in front of him, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his lap, leaning down to kiss him deep. She squirmed over him when she felt his hands on her hips, whimpering softly and nipping his lower lip. They both needed a shower, smelling like sweat and covered with the ever present grime of the Commonwealth, but she didn't care. He needed to shave and his beard was tickling her face, Audra chuckled a little and then made a noise of protest when he grabbed her wrists, pushing her up.  
  
'Hey, hey, hey...slow down a minute. What are you...Ohhh...damn, Audra...Jesus...'  
  
She couldn't stop the little groan as she rolled her hips against him and felt him respond beneath her. His fingers laced with hers and jerked her back down, kissing harder and it was his turn to bite at her lip, giving it a little suck before releasing it. He was looking at her with those fucking eyes that made her melt and she sighed softly.  
  
'Please, RJ? Help me forget about earlier?'  
  
'Are you sure? I mean...don't get me wrong, I want to, but you're the boss and all now and I don't...look, I actually like hanging out with you and I don't want to ruin that.'  
  
'I'm sure...are you? Do you want me to stop?'  
  
'I don't...no...fuck no, I don't want you to stop.'  
  
(Kill of the Night - Gin Wigmore)  
  
Audra grinned a little as she leaned back up, licking her swollen lips and reaching up, pulling the zipper of her suit down and shrugging it off. The moan caught in her throat when she felt his hands slide under her shirt. She loved his hands...they were a bit rough, kinda cold but rapidly warming up against her skin, with long slender fingers. His hands were big enough to get a good handful of her chest, eyes widening in surprise as he held her breasts.  
She laughed, a genuine happy laugh, and it made Mac grin up at her. She pulled him up so he was sitting and she kissed him softly. She loved that grin, that goofy, happy, carefree grin. Audra had noticed she was usually self-conscious of his teeth so he didn't smile as often as she thought he should, but she didn't care...it was just a part of him. His grin faltered as she reached down and pulled the shirt off, leaving her naked from the waist up.  
She was briefly distracted when she realized that was another of Arthur's shirts that she'd apparently taken, blushing a little, but turning her focus back on Mac.  
He was just staring at her and the blush deepened, pulling her hair down as he watched, giving her breasts a soft squeeze. Audra leaned down, grabbing his hat and dropping it on her head before grabbing his wrists and gently pulling his hands back. She watched his face as he took her in and she felt sexy...powerful. He sat there, his mouth just kinda opening and closing a few times before he found his words.  
  
'I...I've never seen...do they hurt?'  
  
'No, they actually feel quite good, just can't be too rough. I just put them back in recently, I took them out while I was pregnant because my nipples got too sensitive.'  
  
He licked his lips and nodded a little, watching as her fingers pulled at the ring gently, stretching her nipple out slightly. She moaning and ground down onto him, making him moan in return.  
  
When she was with Nick, she wanted to give herself completely...to be his and show him he is wanted. With Sturges it was comfortable and she felt safe and wanted and like she could ask anything of him if she needed to. She had a feeling if she ever did sleep with Arthur it would be a never ending battle for dominance, hard and rough. And with Mac...she was beginning to think she would LOVE to tease him endlessly, to put that look on his face and drive him crazy till he was shuddering and thrashing for her. She started to think about Aidan, but forced that out of her head and rolled her hips again, focusing on Mac.  
  
_RJ...Mac...MacCready._  
  
'Robert...'  
  
His name was barely a whisper, but that got him moving and she squeaked in surprise when his head ducked and he took a nipple into his mouth, hands on her hips, holding her against him tight. He bucked and released her nipple with another moan.  
  
'Too many clothes...'  
  
He nearly dropped her on the floor when he stood suddenly before swinging around and depositing her back on the bed. He was yanking at her boots impatiently and they were both laughing and trying to get the rest of their clothes off. She pushed him off and started unlacing her boots, giggling as he flung his duster across the room, having to sit down to get his own boots.  
She was naked well before him and sat there on the bed, watching him with an amused grin and heat in her eyes. Once when she looked at him, all she could see was Nate, but after the weeks together he was just Mac. He was tall and slender, but not weak looking...sinewy, making her giggle when he gave a little flex as she stared. There were scars here and there and her eyes drifted down followed the trail of hair below his belly button, he stood there naked, watching her watch him.  
Audra licked her lips and watched his cock bob and so she did it again watching as he responded, delighting in the fact that she affected him so. He was uncut and his shaft was slender, like the rest of him, but it was also long...possibly the longest of anyone she'd been with and it made her shiver with anticipation.  
He started to come back to the bed, but she stopped him and dropped off the bed, padding over to him. He watched, slightly confused as she grabbed one of the couch cushions and dropped it on the floor in front of the couch, motioning for him to sit. His eyes went almost comically wide when Audra dropped to her knees in front of him, settling on the cushion comfortably. She lightly drug her nails over his thighs, making him twitch.  
  
She paused for a moment had the same talk with him that she'd had with Sturges and after making sure they were both good, came to the agreement that oral was okay without, but Mac said he would ultimately feel better with protection for sex...or as he put it, they were in no place for a child right now.  
Audra hopped up and grabbed some of the condoms from her bag and tossed them on the headboard. She had to snicker a little when Cade had pressed a bunch of condoms in her hand after her first night there, that's how she found out that apparently everyone on the Prydwen thought she was having wild and crazy sex with the Paladin and Elder, but she took them anyways. Always better to be safe than sorry.  
  
She dropped back down in front of Mac, leaning forward so her arms were on his thighs, he squirmed on the couch as she studied him. He was about to reach for her when she wrapped her fingers around him, making his head fall back as he moaned. Audra pulled back the foreskin gently, curious, she'd never been with anyone uncut and she wondered how it might feel different.  
He was leaking a fair amount and Audra kept her eyes on him as she drug the flat of her tongue over the head. He tasted distinctly musky, the tang of his sweat and body, not bad but Audra couldn't wait to get them both in a bath so she could really taste him. She pursed her lips and started sliding down his length slowly till he hit the back of her throat, swallowing reflexively till she could take a little bit more. Humming around him softly as little by little her throat relaxed till her nose was pressed into the patch of hair surrounding him.  
Mac moaned and squirmed obviously fighting the urge to thrust and she moaned around him as he fisted his hands in her hair. She backed off a little and started to bob up and down, cheeks hollowing as she sucked firmly.  
  
'Fuck Queenie....oh fuck...yeah.'  
  
It gave her a thrill to hear him swearing like that for her when he usually tried so hard not to. Audra lifted a hand to massage his sac gently, backing off when she'd feel them tighten, then after he'd calm taking him as deep as she could manage. She pulled back with a gasp after one such moment, looking up at him with a soft grin. Sitting back and taking a moment, watching as she slid her hand up and down his length slowly, enjoying the soft velvet of his skin covering the hardness.  
  
'Audraaaa...stop teasing, Jesus.'  
  
She raised an eyebrow in challenge, grinning when Mac looked concerned. Audra knelt up, one hand holding onto his knee for balance, her other hand sliding down...fingers dipping in her own wetness. Dripping, excited from the teasing, fingering herself with a soft moan for a moment before bringing her wet hand up and wrapping it around his dick. She did that a few more times till he was nice and wet and Mac thrust at her, mumbling about how sexy she was, how hot this was. Audra bit her lip as she brought her hand up one more time and he looked confused when she rubbed it between her tits, jaw dropping as she leant forward and lifted them, surrounding his hardon with her soft breasts and giving him a devilish grin.  
  
'Fuck my tits Robert...watch it as you thrust.'  
  
'Jesus fucking Christ Queenie you're going to fucking kill me that looks so fucking good...oh shit, oh shit.'  
  
She pushed them together around him tightly, occasionally tucking her chin to her chest so she could lap at the head on his upstroke. Watching his face, slack jawed and ecstatic at the same time, thrusting up at her.  
  
She blushed when he stood suddenly, grabbing her arms and picking her up by the waist and moving over to toss her back on the bed. She lay back on the bed, drawing her knees up and spreading her legs, reaching down and spreading her slick lips open for him.  
  
'MMmm I want you so bad Mac...please...fuck me Robert.'  
  
The last sounded more like an order than a request and it made him bob in excitement again, hands shaking as he grabbed one of the condoms and tore it open, sliding it down eagerly. Then suddenly he was over her and she could feel him poised at her entrance, running her hands over the taut muscles in his arms.  
  
'Please, Robert...'  
  
He looked deep into her eyes before seeing something there and began pushing slowly into her. Audra gripped his shoulders tight, backing off at his little hiss of pain, she was so focused on the feel of him she didn't realize she was digging her nails into him. Apologizing softly and leaning up to kiss him gently, whimpering a little at his slow pace, thrusting herself up against him. Mac moved a bit faster, but kept his thrusts shallow and Audra thought she was going to slowly go crazy. It felt good, but it just wasn't quite enough to really drive her crazy and she wanted to forget everything right now.  
Audra reached up and grabbed a fistful of Mac's hair, pulling his head down for a hard, passionate kiss.  
  
'Goddamn it just fuck me, Robert. Make me forget about everything but you right now.'  
  
He looked a little surprised and then even more so when Audra reached down, cupping his ass and pulling him into as deep as he would go with a soft whine. She planted her feet on the bed firmly and thrust up at him eagerly, clenching and spasming as he groaned and it sounded so fucking good. Audra loved noisy sex, she loved to hear how she was making her partner feel, to be able to make them make those sounds.  
  
'Didn't want...to hurt you...oh, fuck Audra. Never...so deep...fuckkkkkkk.'  
  
Mac gritted his teeth and started pounding her in earnest, pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting back in. Every thrust hit deep inside her, pushing on her cervix, making her twitch and squirm uncontrollably. They were moaning and bucking when the noise registered. Mac slowed, draping himself over her as they both started laughing, faces bright red as someone pounded on the wall yelling for them to shut up.  
  
'SORRY!'  
  
Audra yelled out and that set them off into another fit of giggles. She looked up at Mac and just felt such a burst of affection, cupping his face and kissing sweetly.  
  
'Think we can be quieter?'  
  
'I can...I don't know if you're capable of being quiet.'  
  
Mac smirked at her as she smacked his shoulder in mock outrage, biting her lower lip as she focused on using her inner muscles to squeeze around him.  
  
'Ohhh fuckkk...'  
  
He started moving inside her again, kissing anytime she started to make noise, but that made him pull back a bit because of their height differences and she wanted more. Audra pushed Mac up and off, turning around and kneeling, looking over her shoulder. Mac knelt behind her and slid back in with a soft moan, biting his lip to stifle the noise, thrusting shallowly. Audra huffed in frustration and moved up, wiggling off so she could turn to him, fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
'You're not going to break me Mac, if something hurts, I'll let you know...but I fucking love having every inch of you in me, it feels so fucking good. If it's uncomfortable for you then we can adjust, but you're not hurting me so don't hold back...PLEASE.'  
  
Mac blinked at her and nodded a little and Audra knelt back down, whimpering softly as he pushed in and just kept pushing till he was fully seated in her. Mumbling softly.  
  
'Never...fucking felt anything...so good.'  
  
Audra rocked back, thrusting herself on him as he stayed still, letting her control the depth. Audra gasped when he reached around and started rubbing her clit, making her squirm. She was so close, between the stimulation and feeling so full. She whined a bit when he pulled his hand away, but stopped when he grabbed her hips and started to take control. He seemed a bit more confident now and less worried about causing her pain and Audra was seeing fucking stars because it felt so good.  
  
'Cum for me Robert.'  
  
Audra whined and bit her bedroll as she started cumming hard around him, gasping in surprise when she felt the rush of liquid, squirting around him. Mac couldn't stifle his groan and she felt his hips jerk as he joined her in falling over the edge. He grabbed her hips and rolled them onto their sides, still inside of her, twitching and making her whimper. Kissing the back of her head and shoulder, arms wrapped tight around her middle.  
  
'What...what was that?'  
  
Audra couldn't help the blush that came, glad he couldn't fully see her.  
  
'I...I squirted. I've only had that happen a few times with one person...he was longer too, maybe just a little shorter than you, but it's something with how it stimulates me. I'm sorry, it's so embarrassing. We're going to have to wash my bedroll, it's soaked.'  
  
'Well...I mean...it was kinda fuc...freaking hot. I've never...I always try to be careful because I've been told before that it hurt too much if it was too deep.'  
  
'Yeah, I'm kinda weird when it comes to that...most women find having their cervix hit to be painful, but I really fucking love it. I love passionate sex...sweet and gentle is nice sometimes, but I much prefer hard and deep and noisy and wet and dirty...'  
  
'Jesus Queenie...'  
  
Mac pulled away, taking care of the condom and grabbing another one, grinning at Audra.  
  
_Gotta love that stamina...hehehe..._  
  
-  
  
'You. Killed that. How?'  
  
'I had the help of a being on a vertibird with a minigun, so it's not as impressive. Come on, lets get this over with.'  
  
She pulled Mac away from the behemoth corpse and drug him along, following the trail. She was sore and would much rather be in bed than running here and there. After the fifth letter she rolled her eyes and ran, fighting through the super mutants and raiders and ferals, stopping when she saw the symbol painted on the church. That wasn't there before. She'd been there once for Christmas services with Nate's family. They had to make an appearance instead of going to their regular church and she mostly just sat there, playing with the children by the Christmas tree. She blinked away the memories as Mac gave her hand a squeeze and they entered.  
There were a few ferals to deal with but nothing too difficult, clearing the church before heading down below. Some more ferals, frowning when she saw the slight panic on Mac's face. She went to ask, but he just motioned her on, filing that away as something to talk about later. She spun the dial and it gave a click as she rolled her eyes. Mac watching the bricks slide away in surprise.  
  
_I was right, but I mean really? Not very fucking secure._  
  
The tunnel was dark, but there were some candles, so someone had obviously been there. Audra pulled the knife from her boot and started heading in.  
  
'Audra, fuck, be careful.'  
  
( High Ball Stepper - Jack White)  
  
She motioned for him to stay back a little bit and moved down to the lower section, squinting when the floodlights came on. She could hear Mac raising his rifle behind her and she crouched down a bit to give him a clear line of sight, knife up, ready for whatever came next.  
  
'Stop right there.'


	5. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra and Mac find the Railroad and head off with Deacon to clear the Switchboard, tensions rise all around. Mac and Audra have fun with the new aspect of their relationship and head to Sanctuary to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...now we get into the interesting parts with Deacon.  
> The line, '...keep your guns pointed at me...' was from a writing prompt I saw on Pinterest and I liked the line. I make no claims to that particular line.  
> Everything after the Switchboard is pretty much sexy times, I just imagine Mac and Sole going at it like bunnies every chance they can get. There's gonna be a fair amount of that for a while.

'You went through a lot of effort to arrange this meeting. But before we go any further, answer my questions. Who the hell are you?'  
  
Audra quirked an eyebrow and straightened a bit, but made sure to stay out of Mac's line of sight and maintain her access to the woman with the minigun.  
  
'I could take care of the gorgeous amazon here before her gun had a chance to spin up, my buddy here could easily take care of the gentleman and yourself...but please, keep your guns pointed at me if it makes you feel better. Why don't you tell me who you are first?'  
  
'In a world full of suspicion, treachery, and hunters - we're the synths' only friends. We're the Railroad. So answer my question.'  
  
'I followed the Freedom Trail looking for the Railroad. I'm not your enemy but I don't take kindly to having guns pointed at my face.'  
  
Audra waved a hand and Mac lowered his rifle and she stuck her knife back in her boot, but they remained ready to move if they needed to.  
  
'If that's true, you have nothing to fear. It's clear you're not with the Institute. But who told you how to contact us?'  
  
She made a motion and the two lowered their guns, as well. Audra flashed them a smile before focusing back on the redhead, rolling a shoulder nonchalantly.  
  
'I helped Karl out of a jam. He knows a guy who knows a guy, and they hooked me up with a lead.'  
  
'We'll look into that. I'm Desdemona, and I'm the leader of the Railroad. And you...Deacon, where've you been?'  
  
Audra heard Mac clear his throat behind her and she plastered a smirk on, cocking her hip just a bit and pulling her hat off. The white-haired amazon raised an eyebrow, unnoticed by the other two and Audra gave her a wink. She turned her eyes to the man in question and was slightly satisfied when she saw his feet shuffle just a bit. Most would shrug it off, but she knew he wanted to turn right back around and leave, instead he turned to Desdemona.  
  
'You're having a party. What gives with my invitation? Oh, I see you invited the courser-killer. Nice.'  
  
Audra ached an eyebrow, he'd been following them at some point yesterday or someone in Goodneighbor talked. She could see one of his eyebrows raising behind his glasses in return as he looked at her.  
  
_So he wants to play games...okay, baby. I can do that._  
  
(Fake It - Seether)  
  
She put on an appropriately disgruntled face, looking between him and Desdemona.  
  
'Sounds like I have a stalker.'  
  
'It's not like that. A lot of people know about you.'  
  
He looked startled at the turn in the conversation, luckily for him, Desdemona was focused on other things.  
  
'You're saying this intruder actually killed a courser? Single-handedly? That'd give even Glory a run for her money.'  
  
'Oh, I wasn't alone, my friend back there helped me. It was a little much just for me, what with the Gunners to deal with and then the courser and helping the runaway synth. We were even done in time to get back to Goodneighbor for dinner.'  
  
'I owe you an apology. Anyone who kills a courser is good in my book.'  
  
'Hopefully, we can work something out.'  
  
'What you're asking for puts us in a tricky position.'  
  
'Dez, we need to let her in. She's got an intact courser chip, for god's sake. Oh and the Railroad owes you a crate, hell a truckload, of Nuka-Cola for what you did to Kellogg. He was our public enemy number one.'  
  
Desdemona and the two other Railroad people looked between Deacon and Audra in surprise, they'd never heard Deacon fawn over anyone that way and she just nodded slightly. Desdemona held up a hand and looked back at Deacon.  
  
'So you're vouching for her?'  
  
'Yes. Trust me, she's someone we want on our side.'  
  
'We're letting you into our headquarters. You're the first outsider ever to be given this privilege. We'll discuss the details about your chip inside.'  
  
'And my friend?'  
  
Desdemona just waved them in with a frown and Audra trailed after as the woman went deeper into the catacombs. Giving Deacon some kissy noises as she passed, grinning when she heard the other white-haired lady snort. She felt Mac's hand at her back, looking over her shoulder and grinning at him a bit. Losing the grin as the Railroad leader mentioned the potential for damaging the chip and losing all the data, she really did not want to have to do that again. She took them to an...interesting man who seemed wayyy too excited about everything, but Audra could see his skill at the computer.  
Audra agreed that they could have the chip when he was done, but she must have made some kind of face when the man said it would take some time because he needed to update the decryption algorithms.  
  
'It may take some time for Tom to finish with the chip, while you're waiting I'd love to work with you more. Let me know if you're interested. But to be crystal clear, if you use that data and discover anything involving the Institute - you share it with us first. Otherwise our relationship will be in jeopardy. Right now we don't have time to train up a new agent. There are, however, other valuable ways you can contribute. And in turn we can help you. See Deacon for details. You're free to go.'  
  
Audra gave the woman a jaunty salute and started back out with Mac trailing behind, pausing in the hallway, pressing against Mac and talking to him softly.  
  
'Thoughts?'  
  
'I'll be honest with you. As long as the Railroad pays us caps, I don't care if we rescue synths or Santa Claus.'  
  
'I'm paying you, so you don't have to worry about that, you just have to watch out for my ass. Okay?'  
  
'You got it, boss.'  
  
Audra rolled her eyes when he pinched her butt and she went up on her tip toes to gave him a quick peck before wandering out to deal with Deacon. He'd relaxed a bit since they'd had sex, it was kind of a nice change from the blushing shy Mac, she kinda liked his snark.  
She could feel her heart pounding, but she put on her best smile, sweet and just a little bit mischievous. Deacon looked up as they walked out and she caught his eyes (or so she assumed, stupid glasses), holding his gaze for a moment before looking down at the floor and then back up at him, blushing softly.  
She felt a surge of satisfaction when she saw him flush lightly in return, keeping her voice soft.  
  
'Deacon.'  
  
'Hope you didn't mind the reception. When you tango with the Institute you got to be careful when someone new gets on the dance floor.'  
  
She stepped forward, just a hair too close, tilting her head and shrugging just a little.  
  
'It's a good thing I like dancing. Your leader was just being cautious.'  
  
Audra heard Mac make a noise behind her and she just flipped him off behind her back, making him snort.  
  
'You call that cautious? She's lucky she didn't start a full-on firefight. I'm going to go upstairs and wait for you, okay boss lady?'  
  
'Exactly. Kind of killed our chance at a friendy first impression, though. But it's all good now. I vouched for you. Nobody got shot. Still, I would consider it a close personal favor if you didn't sell us out to the Institute. Thanks.'  
  
Audra waited till Mac was out of sight and looked to make sure there were no Railroad people around, face going stern, folding her arms across her chest and giving him her best irritated face.  
  
'So tell me. Why did you vouch for me?'  
  
'In our little outfit, it's my job to know things. And with everything you've done it's clear you're capable. A dangerous enemy. And, I'm betting, a valuable ally.'  
  
'And after all this time, you trust me?'  
  
'Yes. If you hadn't found us, there's a chance I would've found you, instead. Thanks for saving me the trip.'  
  
Audra smirked a little when she saw the realisation hit him that he slipped up, relaxing her stance and just standing there silently, waiting for him to continue.  
  
'So Dez wants me to make you a "tourist". That's what we call someone who helps out with the odd job here and there. What a waste. I'm just going to come out and say this: the Railroad needs you.'  
  
Audra took a step closer and she watched him tense, knowing it was probably taking everything for him not to step back. Lightly trailing her fingers down his arm, lingering on his forearm. Licking her lips lightly when she saw his jeans get just a bit tighter. Turning her head back up, giving him the full weight of her gaze.  
  
'Just the Railroad needs me?...You got my attention.'  
  
'I got a job. Too big for me. Just perfect for the two of us. You help me out, we turn a few heads, and then Dez invites you into the fold...'  
  
'Sign me up, then.'  
  
'Perfecto. Let's meet up at the old freeway outside Lexington. I'll fill you in once you get there.'  
  
Before he could turn away Audra reached up, grabbing his glasses and yanking them off, crushing them in her fist as she looked into his eyes. Worry, lust, anger, fear, sadness, they all ran through his eyes and she knew exactly how to read him after all the years getting lost in his gaze. Tossing them on the floor as she turned towards the exit.  
  
'I hope you have extras because I'm probably going to be destroying quite a few. You can't hide from me forever. We'll see you in Lexington.'  
  
Audra strode out of the room with her shoulders back and head high, by the time she made it to the stairs she was choking back the sobs. Hands balled up, nails digging into her skin hard enough to draw blood. She sat down on the steps, curling into a ball, hiding her face against her knees.  
  
(Help Yourself - Bryde)  
  
She felt the hand on her shoulder and she crawled onto Mac's lap as he sat down, mumbling softly into his chest.  
  
'It is him, RJ...but how? Why is he doing this? Why am I putting up with it?'  
  
'I don't know how or why besides him just being a jerk, but you deal with it because you love him, idiot. Same reason you put up with Nick being dense and why you put up with Hancock and me. You're too freaking nice Queenie...but I like how you handled that. You let them know we weren't going to take any of their crap and we're not, okay? Let's go. Don't like it down here. Not one bit.'  
  
She smiled faintly as he laced his fingers with hers and drug her out of the church, holding her hand until they encountered a threat.  
  
-  
  
Deacon knocked his head against the brick wall a few times as he listened to their footsteps retreating.  
  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid...she played you like a maestro and you made her fucking cry...again._  
  
He yanked his wig off and wandered over to one of the holes in the walls, pulling out one of his emergency bags, grabbing a new pair of shades. Wiping his eyes and rubbing at his face before slipping them on.  
  
(Together - The xx)  
  
He thought about just taking off, but he knew Dez would want a little more information from him and he didn't feel like pissing her off further. She was used to him disappearing for weeks at a time, but when he'd come back this last time and didn't have any useful intel, she'd been irritated. He couldn't exactly tell her he'd been up on the Prydwen watching Audra.  
He started back, plastering on his best smile when he saw Glory back in the entrance hall.  
  
'Hey, hey, if it isn't my best buddy. What's up, Glory?'  
  
'What the fuck Deeks...who was that and how do you know her...is she Project Wanderer?'  
  
He gave her a look and she just punched his shoulder.  
  
'You might be able to b.s. Dez, but I know something is up. She even talked like you, it was weird.'  
  
'What do you mean talked like me?'  
  
'The way she says words, I don't know...it's weird and flat. And the way she talked, like how the hell do you make that much bull roll off your tongues so easy? And don't try and deny that you know her, she was looking like she was gonna eat you alive...it was so cute.'  
  
'Shove it, Glory.'  
  
The white-haired synth snorted but dropped it as they walked back into HQ.  
  
'Dez wants...'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, she wants to talk to me. Got it, thanks, Drummer Boy.'  
  
'Deacon, what do you know? ALL of it.'  
  
He sighed and snagged one of Dez's cigarettes, ignoring the death glare as he leant up against one of the columns, delivering his monologue with clinical detachment.  
  
'The Sole Survivor - Pre-war, was cryogenically frozen in Vault 111 and woke up 3-4ish months back. Husband, shot in the vault. Son, MIA. Rescued the survivors of the Quincy massacre and set them up in the new settlement, Sanctuary. Was appointed General of the Minutemen by the last Minuteman, Preston Garvey, who is now her Colonel. Likes to rescue strays like Vadim Bobrov when he was kidnapped and personally pulled Detective Nick Valentine out of Vault 114. Valentine and the General were personally responsible for the downfall of one Conrad Kellogg. Was made a partner of Valentine's detective agency and the pair got some info from Kellogg's dead noggin through Amari which led her to find out that her kidnapped son was taken by the Institute and has been following up on some kind of lead in the Glowing Sea. Personal friends with Mayor Hancock and essentially has carte blanche in Goodneighbor. Has some kind of an agreement with the Brotherhood of Steel, just got back from a week aboard their flying deathtrap. Goes out of her way to help her settlers with any problems and has teams focused on improving the quality of life at the settlements. Overall, loved by all her settlements and respected in the Commonwealth. Good with weapons and has a hell of a right hook. Not afraid to take on behemoths, coursers, deathclaws, and any other bad guy she comes across, but doesn't go out looking to do harm. Likes the color blue, flowers, books and moonlit walks. Anything else?'  
  
'Her views on synths?'  
  
'Has been heard talking about how all life deserves respect and has instituted a no discrimination policy in her settlements. Anyone speaking out against ghouls, synths, etcetera or anyone that is out to do harm against their fellow settlers is asked to keep their views to themselves or given a warning, next offence is banishment from Minutemen run settlements.'  
  
He snagged another cigarette and Dez smacked his hand.  
  
'If that is all, I am meeting up with her to do an evaluation out in the field, big boss.'  
  
'Fine, fine, get out of here.'  
  
He gave her a jaunty salute and grabbed some supplies and his bag, throwing his wig back on and a leather jacket.  
  
'Deeks...'  
  
'Aw, don't tell me you're worried about me Glory, you know I got this.'  
  
'No, no, I was just going to say I got 50 caps that says she slaps you within three days. Drummer says within nine.'  
  
'Your love is overwhelming, thanks, pal.'  
  
'Just be careful, her little merc looked miffed when she was making eyes at you. Plus, I dunno if Dez wants her around, what with the way she was looking at you, you know how she feels about all that...'  
  
'Ha, the day I can't handle MacCready is the day I tell Carrington I love him. Dez has nothing to worry about, Jesus. I'll get her more smokes while I'm out.'  
  
Deacon waved and ran out the back, eager to catch up with the pair. He stopped to check one dead drop, but otherwise ran in what he thought was the most logical route to get to Lexington, keeping an eye out for the pair.  
He heard them before he saw them, he could never mistake that laugh for anyone else ever.  
  
_Watching her sitting on a workbench, laughing at them as she waits for them to finish with work....Queen of Hearts._  
  
Deacon paused, looking down at himself, suddenly feeling like something was wrong...missing. Shaking it off and continuing forward, swinging his rifle around when he heard the shots. They were near the BADTFL offices, so that meant raiders. He moved up to confirm that they were okay, before running off, taking his chances running past the super mutants so he could get in front of them.  
  
He changed before they got to the meeting point, grinning as she rolled her eyes at him. He let her take point, guiding her when needed, and soon they were sneaking into the Switchboard back route. They worked well together, the three of them. She snuck forward while they watched her from the back, even though he knew for a fact she was probably better with a rifle then both of them, but she seemed to like playing up the strengths of her companions.  
Chunk always did awesome at nearly everything except believing in herself, she just had such focus when she wanted to learn something or get something done and God help anyone who dared to get in her way. He got distracted thinking about what a fucking force of nature she must have been in the courtrooms, when suddenly he was being jerked down, a laser blast singeing the top of his wig a bit.  
  
'Freaking pay attention, man. Queenie would flip if you got shot and she's cried enough over you today.'  
  
Deacon blinked at Mac, the younger man's fist balled in his t-shirt, pushing him down against a row of consoles. This was the closest he'd ever been to the merc and damn he had some blue eyes. He was glad he was wearing his sunglasses because he couldn't stop from flicking his eyes down to his mouth curiously, wondering if he was as good with it as he was at being a smartass.  
  
_What the fuck is wrong with me today. Jesus Christ, I shouldn't have done this with both of them here, bad enough with just her around._  
  
(Echo - Incubus)  
  
He kept having flashes, memories of Chunk and Deuce...memories of the three of them. He had to start doing math problems in his head, lest his body betray him, not sure how the young former-Gunner would react and not wanting to deal with that fucking awkwardness on top of being around Audra.  
  
'Hey, you boys playing nice?...oh, hello...'  
  
They both whipped their heads around at the drop in her voice, low and husky and instantly making them both half hard. Deacon confirmed this with a quick glance down as Mac let go of his shirt and sat back, slightly surprised when he caught the merc giving him his own quick once over.  
  
'Oh, please. Don't stop on my account. I took care of the synths out there and this door does have a lock. How quick do you think we can be?'  
  
Mac groaned and rolled his eyes, standing up and picking up his rifle that he'd dropped at some point. Deacon bounced up, adjusting his glasses and plastering on a smirk.  
  
'I dunno about you kid, but I like to take my time the first go around. Maybe later.'  
  
'Jesus fucking Christ...it's like one personality in two bodies. Incorrigible, both of you.'  
  
'Language, darling.'  
  
Mac just huffed as Audra tip toed and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, then turned to Deacon, arching an eyebrow.  
  
'You want a kiss too?'  
  
'Dez is pretty strict about fraternisation in the ranks, so...come 'ere.'  
  
He laughed and playfully made grabby hands at her, realising what a complete and utter mistake that was even as he did it. Audra sashayed over to him and went up like she had with Mac, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. He very nearly grabbed her and flung her over one of the desks, but somehow managed to control himself.  
  
'Hmmpff, welcome to the Railroad, new gal. Now let's go grab the prototype for Carrington and make it official. Go, team!'  
  
He dashed ahead before he did something stupid...like nearly walking into the laser trip wires. He knelt down and took care of them quickly, along with the cryo mine, sighing softly.  
  
'You okay, Deacon?'  
  
'I didn't think I'd ever see this place again.'  
  
He was glad she left it at that, taking point again. They made quick work of the synths on this floor and soon enough he was getting into the vault. He couldn't stop his voice from cracking a little as he looked down at his former friend. He'd known the others and liked a fair few of them, but he really considered Tommy a friend. As much as a person like himself could have.  
  
'So Tommy Whispers didn't make it out. He died protecting our secrets. Lemme see...There. Tommy would want you to have his hand cannon. Don't let its size fool you.'  
  
She squeezed his hand gently as she took the gun, pulling a holster from her bag of holding that seemed to carry way more than it should and strapped it to the thigh opposite of Kellogg's gun.  
  
'I appreciate it.'  
  
'May it serve you as well, heck, better than it did Tommy. Grab Carrington's prototype. You turn that over to Desdemona and she'll have to let you into our merry band. There's an elevator at the end of the hall. It should be a hell of a lot easier fighting the chrome-domes on this side of the minefield.'  
  
There were a couple more synths, but they got the elevator working and cleared out Slocum Joe's fairly quick. He needed to get the hell out of there before he got himself in anymore trouble than he already had.  
  
'We got what we came for. Let's split up and meet back at the catacombs.'  
  
His heart stuttered as she walked up to him and traced her finger over his chest lightly.  
  
'We made a good team. See you tomorrow? I want to go to Sanctuary and sleep in a real bed tonight. You're more than welcome to join if you want.'  
  
The tone and the way she phrased it was not lost on him or MacCready, who raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
'I...uhh...have a few more errands to run before heading back, you kids don't do anything I wouldn't do.'  
  
'Hmmm. That gives us plenty of leeway for getting into trouble then. Be safe...'  
  
Her tone went from joking to serious at the bat of an eye and his stomach was in knots at the fucking amount of worry and love in the two words, he hadn't had that since...  
  
_No, don't start thinking about her._  
  
He was off with a wave, avoiding the raiders and ghouls, getting the hell out of there as fast as he could.  
  
-  
  
'You okay?'  
  
'If okay means being stupidly turned on and ready to cry all at once...yeah, I'm fine.'  
  
'Stupidly turned on?'  
  
Audra sighed and turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist and hiding her face against his chest.  
  
'Yeah, from seeing you guys on the floor...I told you how you reminded me of Nate and how things were with the three of us. Then I saw you guys sitting there and my mind kinda ran away with itself and I got all wet and yeah...'  
  
'Oh, ummm, that wasn't like that...I was just trying to make sure he didn't get shot.'  
  
'So, I imagined you giving him the once over? And I already know he's got the hots for you.'  
  
'I...uhhh...shut up.' Mac ducked his head, blushing and pulling back a bit, 'So, Sanctuary?'  
  
'Yes, please. I desperately want a bath or shower. I need to check in with Preston. Sturges is probably going to yell at me about my back and may cart me off to bed. Is that okay?' She frowned a bit, reaching up and cupping his cheek, 'What is it?'  
  
'I...was kinda hoping...you know...'  
  
She grinned devilishly and couldn't help but chuckle a little, grabbing his scarf and pulling him down into a deep kiss that left both of them breathless.  
  
'Well, we have some options there darling...we can go and find some place a little safer and you can take me before we head out, we can have some fun in a bath or shower once we get home, I can see how Sturges feels about some company or all of the above. But I would like to spend the night with him, I don't get to see him all that often and I want to talk to him about everything that has happened. Plus, I plan on keeping you around for a bit, so you'll have more time later.'  
  
'Uhhh...ummm the first one, maybe two? I dunno. I don't think I'm ready for uh...more.'  
  
'Okay then, let me take care of these mines really quick and then we can find a place...watch my back from upstairs? And does that mean you might consider more in the future? I did love the image of being sandwiched between you and Deacon.'  
  
She raised an eyebrow teasingly and he rolled his eyes, laughing a little.  
  
'Maybe after I get to know this Sturges or Deacon.'  
  
'I'll take a maybe...hehehe.'  
  
She used the pipboy VATS to help her find all of the mines and disabled them quickly, dragging Mac to the nearby apartments she'd seen last time she came through. They ended up having to take care of a couple raiders that heard them when they entered the building, but there was a couch and a bed and they looked no worse for wear than what they had at the Rex. She threw down her bedroll and they stripped down, their pants still wet and cold from the trek through the pipe.  
  
As soon as they were naked he grabbed a condom from her bag and was on her. She moaned loudly, not having to worry about others this time, mumbling about how good he felt as he worked every inch into her.  
  
'Jesus Queenie, so fucking wet...did it really turn you on that much, earlier?'  
  
'Unhhhh, yes...maybe I'm greedy, but I loved it when I had Aidan and Nate. Always someone to help satisfy me...mmm then fucking having them both at the same time...I...loved...'  
  
She blushed and couldn't finish the sentence, Mac looking down at her with a little smirk, slightly ruined by his red face.  
  
'What was that? What did you love? Fuck, squeeze me again like that.'  
  
She did as he asked, making them both moan. Biting her lip and shoving at him a little to get him to sit back on the bed, crying out as she straddled his lap and slid down on him.  
  
'I...we...we used to...they would fuck me at the same time...one in my pussy...one in my mouth...or...sometimes my...my ass.'  
  
'Oh, fuck.'  
  
She wanted to smirk a little at the shocked look on his face, but she was too busy whimpering. She moved around so she was up on her feet, squatting on him as she held onto his shoulders and bounced.  
  
'Fuck Robert...so good, I fucking love when you're inside me baby....come on...ohhh so close...MMmm sometimes when we're walking I just want you to pin me up to the fucking wall and take me.'  
  
'Oh shit Audra...fuck yes yes yes...'  
  
He hissed and she knew he was cumming, squeezing around him tight and whimpering when her own orgasm came, crying out and burying her face against his neck. They were panting and clinging to each other and Audra started giggling against his neck.  
  
'I'm sorry I make you swear a lot. I'm the worst.'  
  
'Eh. I try to be good, but I think in this kind of circumstance it's understandable.'  
  
'Who'd you make the promise to?'  
  
'Maybe I'll tell you later.'  
  
He kissed her temple and she dropped it, kissing his neck softly.  
  
'More or should we go?'  
  
'Go, I guess. I'm hungry. Ugh...man our clothes are still wet.'  
  
'I don't know about you, but I'm changing. There's some leathers over there, can wear those till we get back and do some laundry. Sturges was working on a washer and dryer when I left. So we could wash clothes, then you'd have clean clothes after a bath or shower.'  
  
Mac made a face but wandered over, holding up the leathers to see if they would fit, sighing and pulling them on. They were a bit short, but otherwise fit.  
  
'You know I don't like water, I told you that.'  
  
'Yeah, but baths or showers are different and you stink RJ. My delicate pre-war nose cannot take it anymore. Besides...I've been thinking about washing you and then sucking you off since the hotel.'  
  
'Mmm how long to get to Sanctuary?'  
  
(Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls)  
  
She laughed at his sudden change of mood and pulled on a dry suit, her boots were still wet, but it was better than being totally freezing. Grabbing Arthur's jacket and snuggling into it.  
  
'Not long, couple hours depending on how slow we walk and if we run into anything.'  
  
Mac nodded and they were off. Audra wished she'd made him stop and get something warmer, he was shivering as they walked and Audra paused to make a note to get him some more clothes and warmer jacket, giving him her muffler.  
  
'Feels like it's gonna snow. That's gonna suck tomorrow if it does. Come on Mac, let's hurry and get you warm.'  
  
Soon enough they were coming up the hill to Red Rocket and she blew an ear piercing whistle, laughing when Dogmeat came bounding out, jumping on them. Mac was standing still blinking at him with an odd look on his face.  
  
'I thought dogs were okay, you grew up with them? Do I need to send Dogmeat home for now?'  
  
'Dogmeat...no way...hey boy, you're still alive...'  
  
Audra blinked, trying to figure out what was up when Mac sunk down, hugging Dogmeat around the neck. Soon he was laughing and playing with the dog and the pup was happy as can be.  
  
'You know Dogmeat?'  
  
'Yeah, he used to run around with Charlie when I first met her. He disappeared a while back and Charlie was heartbroken. Why are you here boy?'  
  
Dogmeat blinked at them and went and sat on Audra's feet, making them chuckle as his tongue lolled out.  
  
'Well then, I guess he's here for you now. Man, I'm gonna have to write Charlie and tell her. It's crazy, Dogmeat has to be over 10 now.'  
  
'Audra, that you?'  
  
She couldn't help the little excited squeak that came out, running and flying into Sturges' arms, planting a giant kiss on him.  
  
'I missed you.'  
  
'Heh, I missed you too sugar, who's this?'  
  
'Sturges meet MacCready, Mac this is Sturges.'  
  
The men shook hands, sizing each other up, Sturges offering him a friendly smile and a wink.  
  
'Come on, lets get ya inside and warmed up.'  
  
'I'm gonna run over to Sanctuary first and get Mac set up, get a bath for us, and talk to Preston. Mmm dinner then me and you will come back here and catch up, how does that sound?'  
  
'Okay darling. I'll finish up here and wander over for some grub in a bit.'  
  
Audra grinned and grabbed Mac's hand, dragging him along.  
  
'Was...he...flirting with me?'  
  
'Yes, he was. Is that okay?'  
  
'Yeah, I just...'  
  
'General!'  
  
'Preston, my dear, good to see you. We did it, we got a courser.' Audra pulled him closer, speaking in a low tone, 'The Railroad is helping us decode the chip, we have to go back tomorrow. Oh, this is MacCready, sharpshooter. He used to be a Gunner, but he got out before Quincy after he realized what asshats they were, so I don't want to hear about anyone giving him shit. He's a great man and has been there for me, okay?'  
  
'I trust your judgement, General. MacCready, you let me know if anyone gives you any guff, okay?'  
  
'Ah, yeah, thanks.'  
  
Audra gave Mac's hand a squeeze as some of the warmth left Preston's greeting.  
  
'Thank you Preston. We desperately need to take a bath and wash some laundry, so we're gonna go take care of that. Can you get someone to find a couple changes of clothes that might fit Mac and a warmer jacket? I'm gonna commandeer the bathhouse if no one is in there, so we can relax. We can talk more at dinner, okay?'  
  
'Sounds good, General. I'll have one of the guys run some clothes over shortly. Oh, Sturges got a couple washers and dryers working. There's some in the bathhouse, but there's also one in your house.'  
  
'Oh, bless you guys, you are the best.'  
  
Audra drug Mac off before anyone else could grab them, stopping at her house to drop their bags off and toss clothes in the washer. Audra grabbed some cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt from her dresser, smiling when one of the young recruits brought some clothes, handing them to Mac.  
  
'Take your pick of clothes and lets go get cleaned up.'  
  
'Uggghhh, do we have to?'  
  
'Yes. Come on.'  
  
After he grabbed some clothes, Audra grabbed some of her soap and some of the plain razorgrain soap and pulled him along again. After making sure no one else was there, Audra locked the door, wanting just a little bit of peace before being mobbed.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh a bit at Mac's protests but he fell quiet as Audra began soaping him up in the shower. Lathering the bar of razorgrain soap between her hands and washing his hair. Kissing his nose after washing his face and neck, teasing about washing behind his ears. She savored the little moans as she rubbed his shoulders and learned all the ridges of his muscles, giving him a playful smack on the ass as she worked her way down, giggling at his yelp when she slid a hand between his cheeks. Audra turned him around and began cleaning his front, pulling him down into a lazy kiss as she washed his chest. Teasing, not lingering on his length, washing it, but leaving him hard and squirming as she cleansed around it. Kneeling down washing his legs, blowing air over him lightly, standing as his hips pushed forward.

'My turn.'

He glared at her as she giggled and began washing herself with her soap, squirming as his long fingers teased, but never letting him get too excited.

After getting all the grime off of them, they found themselves soaking in a nice warm tub. They were facing each other and Audra was teasing along his inner thigh with a foot.

  
'Why did you tell Preston about me being a Gunner?'  
  
Audra went serious and scooted over so she was straddling his legs, cupping his face, seeing the regret in his eyes.  
  
'Because...Preston, Sturges, a few others, they were from Quincy. I wanted to head off any potential misunderstandings and show that I trust you. You're a good person, Robert. Anyone who says otherwise is gonna hear it from me.'  
  
He was still frowning and it was breaking her heart, kissing him softly.  
  
'I mean it hon. What are you thinking about?'  
  
'You're usually pretty straight with me, so I'm going to be straight with you. It's those two assh... those two idiots you saw me talking to at the Third Rail, Winlock and Barnes. They've been hounding me for months and it's been driving off clients. No one wants to touch me once they learn I used to run with the Gunners. The only jobs I've been getting have been with the Minutemen because of you. And I figured if I could get enough caps together, maybe I could buy them out.'  
  
'I wouldn't trust those guys, even if you paid them off.'  
  
'Yeah... I'm right there with you. Winlock and Barnes have a small army of Gunners with them at all times. They might decide to just keep the caps and put a bullet in my head for good measure. If I set up a place to meet them, I'm sure they'd roll in with everyone they've got. Unless...Maybe you and I could pay them a little visit and put an end to them before they realize what's going on. And before you get that look on your face, let me just say that I wouldn't even be asking if I didn't trust you.'  
  
'I know you trust me, babe. If you need my help, I'm there.'  
  
Mac looked at her, surprised and she raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was what he'd been hiding...no, not all of it, but a step in the right direction.  
  
'Wow... I don't know what to say. Truth is, I haven't been able to rely on anyone since I was a kid besides Charlie and she had her own stuff to deal with. Everyone I've met has either tried to rip me off or plant a knife in my back. But you. You're different. And I have a funny feeling you actually care about what happens to me. That's why I asked for your help. I'll tell you what. I'm going to make this easy on you. If you feel like helping me with this, head over to the Mass Pike Interchange and we'll take them down. If you don't, I'm not going to hold it against you. Either way, thanks for hearing me out. It's nice to know that you care.'  
  
Audra huffed and kissed him deeply, cutting him off. Fingers lacing in his hair and sliding closer, wrapping her legs around his waist with a soft moan, feeling him stiffen against her belly.  
  
'Hey, idiot...I love you. You've been a good friend ever since I stumbled into the VIP room, heartbroken and looking to get trashed. You've been a fun lover so far and I'm looking forward to having you around for a good long while. You need help, you ask, okay? We'll go get them after we deal with the Railroad tomorrow. I know I'm not very conventional, but that's me. You move at what pace you need to, to be comfortable and trust me. Now, I do believe I promised something before we go get food.' Biting his lower lip softly, looking up at him, 'Do you want to fuck me first or do you want me to just suck you off?'  
  
'Mmm fuck Queenie...I want to be in you.'  
  
Audra climbed off his lap, draining the tub and throwing a towel at Mac, running out and grabbing the chair in the main area. She pulled it back and had Mac sit, digging around in her pile of clothes and pulling out a condom triumphantly. She leaned down first, sucking him with a moan. He tasted much better all nice and clean and the head was already weeping with excitement. Sucking him eagerly till he gathered her hair in his hand, pulling her up and kissing passionately.  
Mac grabbed the condom from her and slid it down his length, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her over him, slowly lowering her down on his length.  
  
'Ohhh, yes hon. MMm fuck me like you want Mac.'  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around him as best she could, letting Mac control their thrusting. Sucking his tongue into her mouth, screaming against his lips as he slid against her g-spot. Audra was glad Mac was controlling them, shaking so hard from the feeling as he drove her to her first orgasm, feeling a rush of liquid again.  
  
'FUCK that's so hot...gonna cum Audra...please...please...'  
  
Audra climbed off, dropping to her knees and pulling the condom off, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock as he thrust eagerly. Looking up and watching his face as he unravelled, feeling the warm, salty pulse of his orgasm against her tongue. She swallowed him down as quickly as she could, only stopping as he hissed and squirmed, over sensitive now.  
  
'MMmmm, yes...much better all nice and clean. And your hair, dude...I thought it was light brown, but after I washed it its more reddish dark blonde hehehe.'  
  
Mac just smirked at her, sitting on the floor, still naked and dripping. He grabbed her and and pulled her up, wrapping her in a towel. Laughing when his stomach growled.  
  
'Come on, Queenie, let's get some dinner.'


	6. Dream A New Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra and Sturges make a plan for the future. Mac and Audra join the Railroad. Audra finds Deacon and reveals something he'd forgotten. Deacon has all the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be lots more nookie and such from here on out, the story will still be there, but her relationship with the guys is a large part of all of that.

Audra sighed softly, eyelids fluttering closed.  
  
'That feels so nice.'  
  
She arched as Sturges kissed down her back tenderly, squirming the lower he got. She was right when she guessed that he would be upset over her back, that was the first time she'd ever seen him red in the face irritated. He'd made her strip down to the waist, checking over the cut. That turned into light caresses, which in turn became kisses.  
  
'See, healed now. The docs took good care of me...mmmm I missed you.'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'Yes, no one snuggles and kisses like you do.'  
  
Sturges chuckled, the tips of his ears turning red as he pulled her up onto his lap, draped over his legs as he kissed her bare shoulder.  
  
'So darlin, tell me everything since last time you were home, got your letters but they didn't go into a whole lot of detail...'  
  
Audra sighed softly, turning her head to steal a kiss before she started telling him everything. About Virgil, the deathclaw, being brought back to Goodneighbor by the guardian angel. Leaning into him as he listened intently, occasionally giving a kiss, his fingers tracing up and down the scar softly. Taking a moment to get a whisky before telling him about talking with Mac while healing, her talk with Hancock...realizing who Deacon was.  
  
'Are you sure it's him?'  
  
'99.99% certain...he has the same eyes, similar voice just a little rougher, his mannerisms are the same...when Mac was with us he said we were like one personality in two bodies, but that's getting a little ahead of the story.'  
  
Telling him about fainting and freaking out, then finding out about Arthur and how she thought she was living in a story. About seeing Nick and how he acted the morning after. About going up to the Prydwen. She got a frown talking about elbowing Arthur and he got irritated after she told him about having to get stitches, he calmed down a little when she told him about singing, but by the time she told him about fighting Arthur and Danse he was irritated again.  
She had to pause, turning and wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her bare chest against him as she gave him soft kisses. She moaned softly when he nipped her lower lip a little sharply, but his roughness was just exciting them both. Getting a handful of hair and pulling his head down for a deeper kiss.  
  
'MMmmm, it was like when I had to knock Fahr down. I had to show them I was strong, no one usually believes the short soft woman.'  
  
'They're all blind then, I saw it right away, darlin. You get this look in your eye and there's no changing your mind or making you stop.'  
  
Audra blushed, giving a few softer kisses.  
  
'That's why you're the bestest...heh. I am lucky to have you for my best friend and you will make someone amazingly happy one day.'  
  
She frowned a little at the thought, sad as she imagined not having him to come home to.  
  
'Hey now, sugar, no sad thoughts. Finish telling me what else happened.'  
  
He cupped her face in his big hands and gave her a sweet kiss before sitting back looking at her expectantly.  
  
So she told him about being confused about her feelings for Arthur, getting word from Preston about the courser. Going to pick up Mac. Taking care of the courser, worrying about if she was losing herself to all the horrible things. Having sex with Mac and the emotions there. Finding the Railroad and lightly confronting Deacon, running the mission with him and Mac and getting even more emotional and worked up. Making a face when Sturges chuckled at her.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Just marveling a bit. Why are you here darlin? You have your choice of men, one of whom you had earlier and you're sitting here with me, the mechanic.'  
  
'You're a genius and so much more than just the mechanic. Look at all you've done for us...more than once I've thought about abandoning all the craziness and just staying here with you...but I have to find out what happened to Shaun. I feel so guilty Sturges...sometimes it feels like my life before was some kind of distant dream. My baby deserves so much more. You deserve so much more.'  
  
'You are a wonderful mother and you are doing all you can to find your son. I don't ever want to hear you say that, you do so much for everyone, Audra. And after all of this, once you find Shaun, I'd be more than happy to have you here. Have you both here. You told me how it was from the start and I don't sweat it, I know where we stand.'  
  
Audra moaned as he took her mouth, both hands in her hair, holding her head in place. She squirmed on his lap, whimpering, feeling him straining in is coveralls. Unbuckling them, sliding her hands under his shirt and lightly scratching at his chest. She slid off his lap so she could kick her boots into the corner, pulling her pants and undies off and crawling under the quilts with a shiver. She'd smiled when she saw that Sturges had taken the quilt from her bed and brought it here with his own.  
She tilted her head to the side, watching as he undressed, a faint smile tugging her lips.  
  
_Damn it, woman._  
  
(Itch - Nothing but Thieves)  
  
She'd gone and started falling in love with her best friend. She'd liked him ever since he found her and helped with her broken ribs, she just realized how much more that was now. As if her brain and heart weren't confused enough as is, but apparently the apocalypse just wanted to pile it all on. She sighed softly, they all deserved so much more than her, a broken woman.  
  
'Audra?'  
  
She looked at Sturges as he slid into the bed with her, snuggling close for warmth. His face was serious, trying to get a read on her. Audra slid into his arms, mumbling against his chest.  
  
'Why are you so nice to me, you have been since the very start?'  
  
'Your eyes were sad but determined when you walked in...we were strangers, but you stopped to help. You're good people. My heart broke for you after I watched you bury Nate. No one should have to shoulder that much alone, babe.'  
  
She looked up at him, looking into his eyes in the dim light, whimpering softly when he rolled on top of her.  
  
'Do you want more or do you want to sleep?'  
  
'I want you, Sturges.'  
  
That was all the encouragement he needed, kissing deeply, tongues swirling as she felt his hand slide down her waist. He slid his hand between her thighs and started rubbing against her clit with his palm, letting go of her mouth and kissing at her collarbone lightly before nipping and sucking at her skin, marking her.  
  
'Mmmm, I'd think of you at night, how you look with my marks on you and how gorgeous you were squirming on me. Made me cum so hard when I stroked myself. Does that feel good? Do you want more?'  
  
Audra shivered, his voice was low and gravelly, adding to her already excited state. Imagining him playing with himself, pleading softly.  
  
'Feels so good, see how wet you make me? Please, Sturges.'  
  
'Please what, sugar? Tell me what you want...'  
  
'Fingers...get me ready for you please. Please finger my pussy.'  
  
His eyes were dark with desire and the tips of his ears were red again as he slid two fingers into her slowly, twisting them this way and that till her hips bucked, driving against that spot more. He slid down a little, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently at first but soon he had a mouthful of tit. He worked her for a bit before sliding a third finger in, making her groan at the fullness, trying to pull him back up to her mouth. Audra nipped at his lower lip, then bit his neck firmly, marking him where everyone would be able to see it.  
  
'Mmmmm mine, my Sturges hehe.'  
  
She saw him swallow hard and felt his cock bob against her hip, leaving a trail of wetness from his excitement. Eyebrow raising a little, leaning so she could mark the other side of his neck, his moans making her clench around his fingers.  
  
'You like that darling? You like being mine?'  
  
He thrust against her side a bit, driving his fingers harder, words just a soft hiss.  
  
'Yessss.'  
  
Moaning, feeling how stiff he was, telling him to lie down on his back. He was propped up slightly on the pillows and watched as she straddled him, holding her hips as she started to slide down on him.  
  
'Oh god, Sturges. You're so fucking thick, I love it, I love you stretching me. Ohhh fuck baby, I loved having you cum in me last time, it felt so good. I want that, I want to be full of your cum before we leave tomorrow, please?'  
  
'Fuck, yes. Squirm for me Audra, ride me.'  
  
She couldn't say no, starting to rock slowly, but soon enough he was slick with her juices and she was able to ride him a bit more vigorously. Leaning down for a soft kiss, slowing, face flushed.  
  
'Mmmm?'  
  
'Sturges? Would...would you finger my ass while I fuck you? It's been a long time so you'll have to be slow...'  
  
She couldn't hide the bright blush, warm and practically glowing, shivering at his growl. He lifted her off him, holding her with one hand as he coated a finger in her juices then thrust back in her hard. Leaning her down for a kiss as she felt him wetting her tight little hole with her juices, doing that a few times till she was slick. She went still, whimpering as he worked the tip of one finger in, leaving it there for her to adjust. He held his hand in place as he thrust his hips up.  
  
'Just relax for me babe, let me do the work.'  
  
Audra gasped softly, hands braced on the headboard, holding herself still as Sturges thrust up at her, occasionally sliding just a little bit more of his finger in. It was uncomfortable at first, but she tried to relax. Whimpering and grinding down a little, using her inner muscles to clench around Sturges. He groaned and chuckled a bit.  
  
'MMmm so eager. This wouldn't have anything to do with your new friend would it? He was cute, a little young.'  
  
She'd been surprised at first when he'd started talking about his brief crush on Preston, then told her about the occasional fling with someone named Zeke. She'd told him about her, Aidan, and Nate and how they were together. Now she blushed, rocking against him again.  
  
'Mac...and Deacon. When I saw Mac next to him, it reminded me of before...I missed it. When it was the two of them, Nate would usually take my back and Aidan the front. Ohhh god Sturges.'  
  
'Now there's a sight to imagine.'  
  
He distracted her with a hard kiss as he started working his finger in and out, keeping tempo with his thrusts. Audra leaned up so she could push herself into him, down on his cock and back to his hand, rocking and moaning as he thrust back, meeting each other thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before Audra was writhing and moaning as the orgasm took her. Sturges held her against his chest as she came down, still inside her. After she'd calmed a bit he slid his finger out and went to his makeshift wash station, washing his hands and getting a damp rag, wiping her up.  
  
'We can try more of that later, but I don't want you too sore if you're going to be running all over the place. I'm not done taking you though.'  
  
Sturges grinned and grabbed an ankle, pulling her to the edge of the bed and slamming back into her eagerly, making Audra cry out loudly.  
  
'That's it sugar, scream for me, don't have to worry about being quiet here.'  
  
He took one leg, pulling it up to his shoulder as he wrapped the other around his waist, kissing her calf softly as he started pounding her steadily. Audra looked up at him, smitten as her lover worked her exactly the way she needed to drive her to another loud orgasm.  
He picked her up and flipped her over when she was ready again, driving into her from behind, letting out a ragged groan. He leant forward, lying on her back as he thrust, lips against her ear.  
  
'So fucking pretty on my cock Audra, my Audra...cum again baby, I want to cum with you.'  
  
'Oh god!'  
  
Audra shivered, he sounded so good, rocking with him as they started going faster. Gasping, losing rhythm and feeling him grab her hips and drive her down into the bed. She let go, screaming as he bit down on her shoulder, feeling him join her moments later. He stayed buried till he'd spilt every bit he had before pulling back, crawling into bed, pulling her to him. They curled on their sides, pressed close and she fell asleep feeling his soft kisses on her neck.  
  
They woke very early, Sturges rolling on top of her and kissing sweetly. They took their time, squirming and rocking, trying not to lose their contact at any point. Kissing and gripping tight like they were each other's lifeline. Her orgasm was slow and devastating, making her tremble and sob, overwhelmed with emotion and sensation. Sturges gathered her close, holding her till she'd calmed down. She briefly thought about staying another day, she didn't want to leave his arms, but she made herself get up and get dressed.  
  
Audra wandered to her house, where she'd had Mac stay, waking him up with a kiss and a poke. She had to smirk a little when he grumbled, smacking his ass before going to start packing. She checked the clothes they washed, making sure she had plenty of clean undies and her black suits and some shirts and pants. She wasn't sure how long they would be gone, going to the Railroad then taking care of the assholes for Mac.  
She also made sure Mac had a couple changes of clothing and a warmer coat, as well as his newly cleaned clothing and a bunch of socks for both of them. Making sure the prototype was secure in the pile of clothes. She thought about another shower, but didn't mind that she smelled like sex and Sturges. After she gathered some stims and rad medicine, her salve and some soap, she went in search of Preston.  
  
They went over some Minutemen business and Audra was curious about two of the latest places that were cleared, asking Preston to have Outpost Zimonja and Coastal Cottage set up for her. Wanting a couple places she could run away to if she needed. She approved a couple more settlements for setup, promising to run by Starlight Drive-In to see the progress. After a little bit of paperwork, she figured they'd better get going. Preston handed her a big bag of caps with a grin.  
  
'The water towers you and Sturges built have provided us with a surplus and we've had towers built at several of the other settlements, so we have a positive cash flow. Thank you for approving the training stuff, it will help having people with a bit more medical knowledge out with the scouts. I've got a team ready to work on getting bathing facilities at more of the settlements, per your request. Oh, and you need to see Sturges before you go and give him your pipboy.'  
  
'Huh? What's up? And if I ever get a chance to sit still for longer than a week, I would like to start training you and a couple of the others up on some hand to hand, then you guys can train more people. Why does Sturges need my pipboy?'  
  
'Go ask, come 'ere and give me a hug. You be safe, okay, General? Check in more if ya can, he won't admit it, but Sturges was down without you around.'  
  
Audra hugged Preston tight, kissing cheek, grateful for her friend here to help take care of everything. She left him at her desk and went down, grabbing Mac and heading back to the Red Rocket. Smiling when she saw Sturges leaning against the garage door.  
  
'Didn't think you were getting out of here without saying goodbye, did you?'  
  
'Pfffft, I'd never leave you without saying goodbye. Preston said you need my pipboy?'  
  
'Ah, yes, if you want to come in for a tick. You too Mac, that way you know how to use them.'  
  
'Them? What is going on?'  
  
Audra rolled her eyes as he just went in, following him to the garage. She dropped her bag and jumped up on the workbench, raising an eyebrow when she saw the flash of desire in Sturges' eyes.  
  
_Hmmm, next time this workbench is going to have to see some action._  
  
Mac stood next to her and Sturges pulled out a box.  
  
'Got something for you Audra, if you'll give me your pipboy for a moment.'  
  
She took it off, watching as he fiddled with it for a few minutes before handing it back.  
  
'Okay, wait there a moment.'  
  
He took the box and stepped out and she heard the back door open. She sat there with Mac, confused for a moment till she heard the scratch of static coming from her pipboy.  
  
'Audra, can you hear me?'  
  
'Oh, shit we have radio, now how the hell does this work?'  
  
Audra tried the button at the top, holding it down.  
  
'Can you hear me?'  
  
'Yup, loud and clear.'  
  
Sturges came back inside with a grin, showing them the box of radios. There were six that he said were functioning with another eight or nine that he was trying to work on, plus the stationary radios several settlements already had.  
  
'The ones that are working have all been set up with the same encryption, we've started using one open channel that everyone can communicate on if needed and we have one secure channel for sensitive matters. There can be more, of course, but I figured I'd keep it simple for now. However, until we get the Castle up and going we lack the large scale transmitting power. Good news is the scouts have gotten several relay towers up and running, so there should be pretty decent coverage. So, General, where would you like these radios to go? I have my desk radio, so I can get a hold of you and one is going to Preston. That leaves five for you to give out as you wish. Think about it a moment, write up some notes and we'll have the runners drop them off with your note and some instructions I wrote up. Mac, let me show ya how to work one in case you need to. Her pipboy is easy, just tune to the frequency and push to talk...'  
  
She didn't catch the last bit of the explanation as she went out to the counter and started writing notes. One for Ellie, Fahr, Cade, Kessler...and Desdemona if things went well today. She wrote out the four notes and figured she could give the last to Dez or Deacon in person. She stopped at the doorway, watching the guys talking. Mac didn't see her right away, but Sturges did, giving her a little smirk as he winked at Mac.  
  
'Okay, sugar...what's the plan?'  
  
'I'll give one to the Railroad if things go well today, here's the notes for the others.'  
  
'Sounds like a plan, here's the instructions in case they need them. 'scuse me MacCready, can I have a moment with Audra before you leave?'  
  
'Uh, sure...I'll wait outside for ya, okay?'  
  
As soon as they heard the door close Sturges was pulling her to him, kissing deeply. He let her go with a little sigh, pulling off a glove and caressing her cheek lightly.  
  
'You be safe and check in every couple days. I'll leave the radio on...remember, after all of it is done...'  
  
'Yes...let me know if you need anything or if I need to come back, okay? I'll miss you.'  
  
'I'll miss you too, now you better get going before it starts snowing.'  
  
He grabbed her hat, pulling it down on her head with another soft kiss, walking her out. Mac switched his hat out for a warmer knit hat and had a thick jacket on instead of his usual duster, jumping around, playing with Dogmeat in the fueling area. Audra smiled at the warmth that she felt, he looked so carefree for a moment before walking back over and picking up his rifle. She bent down, giving Dogmeat a hug as the guys shook hands, whispering softly to him.  
  
'Watch over him for me boy.'  
  
Sturges gave her one last kiss and they were off, wandering down the hill, Sturges watching them with Dogmeat at his side. They were silent for a while, Mac eventually reaching over and holding her hand.  
  
'You okay Queenie?'  
  
'I will be. When this is all done.'  
  
She pulled him over, giving him a quick kiss and they moved along, wanting to get there and out of the cold.  
  
-  
  
'And the new girl patched me up, put me on her shoulder, and blasted her way through the rest of the complex. Synths everywhere.'  
  
Deacon grinned at Dez, seeing the movement at the corner of his eye. He'd timed it perfectly, so Audra and MacCready walked in just as he was explaining what happened at the Switchboard. He'd waited until they'd gotten close before getting back to HQ just before them, no fucking way was he going to turn up without Audra right behind, carrying the prototype.  
  
'Carrying you the whole time?'  
  
'Amazing, right?'  
  
'That's one word for it.'  
  
He really hoped MacCready could hold it together for a minute, he looked like he was going to laugh at any moment, turning a bit and raising an eyebrow at Chunk when Dez wasn't looking. They'd played this game before, seeing how far they could take a story. He saw Dez notice the gun strapped to Audra's thigh, pausing a moment.  
  
'Deacon told me you single-handedly secured Carrington's prototype, disabled a minefield, and wiped out a hundred Gen 1s. So, is any of that true?'  
  
'Every word he said was true and then some.'  
  
'A full hundred. I... I can't even imagine.'  
  
He beamed at her before Dez turned back around, putting on an appropriately serious face.  
  
'See? Just like I said, boss.'  
  
'I was expecting Deacon to grab a full team, including Glory, to secure that prototype. But instead just the two of you cleared out the entire Switchboard.'  
  
'Three.'  
  
Audra pointed at MacCready and Deacon nodded, he would give credit where it was due and dude did help keep his noggin intact.  
  
'You'd be insane not to sign them up, Dez.'  
  
'You've certainly made an impression on Deacon. He's never spoken about, or lied about, anyone so highly before. Welcome to the Railroad, agents.'  
  
She looked over at MacCready and he shrugged and nodded. Turning back to Dez with one of her charm anything smiles.  
  
'Glad to be aboard.'  
  
'It seems we're very lucky to have you. So you're in. Now we need to know what to call you. Secrecy keeps us alive. Code names are a part of that. So what's yours?'  
  
Audra looked between them, grinning and pointing at Mac. Deacon had to resist the urge to squirm when she looked him up and down, that look meant trouble. He heard Glory snort somewhere behind him.  
  
'He's Bullseye. Hmmm, call me, Charmer.'  
  
'Charmer. Heh. Fitting. Your first official order is to deliver Doctor Carrington his prototype and see if he can use another pair of hands. But first, it's time to meet the rest of the gang. The location of our HQ is one of our most tightly guarded secrets. So be careful coming in or out, you never can tell when you're being watched.'  
  
Audra followed Dez with Mac behind her, Glory came up next to him, elbowing him in the side as they let them get a little bit ahead.  
  
'I'm gonna find out what it is between you two, so help me. Is she worthy of carrying Tommy's gun?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Glory just nodded a little, leaving it at that and they followed them into HQ. They leaned up against Dez's command center, he stole one of her cigarettes as he watched Chunk get situated. Mac took a seat on one of the chairs and she dropped her bag next to him, pulling off her outerwear.  
He rolled his eyes a little at the jacket she'd started wearing, but he had to admit she looked good in it, even if it was just a little big. Distracted as she pulled her hat off, marveling at her hair again. It had gotten longer, his fingers twitched with the urge to grab a fistful of it and yank her against him.  
  
'How the fuck did she do that?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Carrington...he actually sounded concerned for a moment.'  
  
His eyebrows shot up, he'd been distracted by her but he paid attention now. He was equally amazed as Carrington told her they needed to stay the night before checking the dead drop. It had started snowing shortly before they'd gotten there and it looked like it was going to keep on doing so for a bit, he'd never heard Carrington recommend waiting like that to anyone before.  
  
Audra wandered over to them, watching as she stood in front of Glory and his two favorite women sized each other up. It was an amusing contrast and he wasn't the only one that had noticed. Drummer Boy, Mac...Bullseye, Tinker Tom, and Dez were all watching the women. Where Audra was pale and soft, Glory was dark and toned, they made an interesting pair with their bright white hair.  
  
'Dez is trusting you. If you do anything to hurt my friends, I'm coming for you.'  
  
Audra just smiled at her, looking more amused than intimidated and he almost snickered, knowing it was probably irritating Glory to no end. She wandered over to Tinker, charming the man as she indulged him, injecting her with his latest crazy concoction. He might have worried a bit more, but he had a stash nearby, so he knew he could go get that if needed and he kinda had a soft spot for the man. He had also let him try out his experiment and everyone had looked at him how they were looking at her now. As crazy as the man sounded, he was right more often than not and he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt on things.  
He had to frown after a bit, she'd made the rounds, even checking in with P.A.M. but she hadn't said anything to him. After she'd gone back to MacCready and they went and took a seat on one of the couches, he couldn't help but huff a little, going to his usual mattress and grabbing a book.  
  
He pretended to read for a bit, but couldn't focus on the words, jumping up to do something...anything. Bullseye and Charmer were resting on the couch, she was tucked under his arm and he saw Dez frowning at them. They were probably going to get the talk about fraternization.  
Deacon grabbed a jacket, ducking out before anyone could say anything. He went upstairs, going to the steeple, sitting there watching as the snow fell. This was one of the few high places he didn't mind, he liked coming up here to think. He wondered if he was right to bring her in, he knew she cared and she was good...but she was a nice big distraction and he kept losing focus on the bigger picture.  
  
_Need to knock that shit off. You're putting everyone at risk while you are distracted staring at her._  
  
(Bones + Joints - Finger Eleven)  
  
But it was so hard not to, she'd changed so much, but she was still Chunk. She was the one thing that had kept him sane for all those years, talking with her in his head. He'd talked with the others at first, but after a while they all started to fade away and all that was left was her. Fingers finding the little square of folded paper in his pocket, not pulling it out, but just assuring himself it was still there. Now she was here and he knew he couldn't be what she needed and he had to look at her face and lie. It was what he did, but all of a sudden he didn't want to anymore.  
  
He didn't turn when he heard the door, groaning a little as he stretched, he felt ancient all of a sudden and was glad Carrington had said something to her. It was snowing hard now and she would have been freezing travelling in this. He listened as the person made their way up, Glory knew he liked to come up here sometimes and she probably wanted to try pry more info out of him.  
  
'Not much in the mood to talk, Glory...'  
  
'Not in the mood to talk with Glory or not in the mood to talk with anyone?'  
  
Deacon's head snapped around and he watched her head coming up the stairs. He took in her face...the little lines that never used to be there, the dark circles under her eyes, but there were familiar things too. The freckles he used to tease her about how she had more than he did, the little scar above her eye from where she'd rolled off the bed and smacked her head on the nightstand, the perfect lips he could spend a lifetime kissing.  
Her face had kept him company for years and now she was standing in front of him and he didn't know what to do. He flinched when she pulled his glasses off, the light bouncing off the snow too bright for him. He watched her fling his glasses over the roof as his eyes adjusted, wincing a bit.  
  
'Aw, come on...'  
  
'I told you you couldn't hide. Next time just take them off and I won't be forced to deal with them...'  
  
He tried to glare at her, but instead it turned into a look of confusion. She was holding a box of Fancy Lads in her other hand and on top of it was one of the little cakes with a candle on it.  
  
'Happy 241st birthday...'  
  
_241st? It's...it's my birthday?_  
  
Deacon blinked at her, mouth hanging open. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point he'd forgotten his birthday entirely. The last person that had asked was Glory and he'd said something about being a few centuries old and she'd punched his shoulder. When Barbara had asked...he'd just made something up and couldn't even remember that now.  
  
'Uh....thanks Charmer, I wasn't aware it was my birthday, but you're a swell pal to share your treats. Has Tinker Tom been telling his stories about me being a time-traveler again?'  
  
He blew out the candle and wanted to kick himself when he saw her flinch, shoving the box at him and starting back down the stairs.  
  
'Hey, Charmer, wait...'  
  
-  
  
She felt the sting of tears, stomping down the stairs and heading back in with a huff. Audra heard him call for her but she couldn't deal with it right now. She didn't know what the hell to think or feel, he looked genuinely confused when she said happy birthday.  
She heard him scrambling after her and felt his hand on her arm and should couldn't stop the irritated grunt that escaped, shoving him against the wall of the stairwell, looking up at him through the tears.  
  
(Rolling in the Deep - Adele)  
  
'I don't know what your game is or what the hell is going on, but it is not fucking funny in the slightest. You. Complete. Fucking. Arse.'  
  
The last words with punctuated with a shove for each one, not overly hard, but enough to show her frustration. Audra let out a squeak as he grabbed her wrists, spinning around and shoving her against the wall. He held her arms over her head with one hand, the other grabbing a thigh and lifting her so she was pressed between him and the wall.  
She knew without a doubt in her mind that it was Aidan now, she knew that look of irritation in his eyes all too well and the way his nostrils flared when he was upset, she was the only one that had ever been able to get that look from him. She memorized this new face, slightly different nose and cheekbones, no longer had the sexy dimple on his chin...but once she looked, she could see the love of her life. She was about to protest the turnabout, but broke off with a soft moan.  
It had been so fucking long, so long without him and it was like his death and two hundred years were nothing, all that mattered was the line of his body against hers. Boff looked slightly panicked as she wrapped her legs around him, but she could feel how hard he was in his jeans and he let go of her wrists, grabbing the hair at the back of her head. He looked like he was fighting and she couldn't understand why, couldn't he feel it...didn't he want it as bad as she did, didn't he miss her like she'd missed him, forever having a piece missing? And now he was here and she felt whole and safe in his arms and the stupid arse wasn't fucking kissing her.  
When they'd first gotten together, he'd always been the one to initiate everything, she was too insecure to think that he would ever want her. But she knew now, he wanted her, he'd always wanted her. She flung his ridiculous wig on the floor and rubbed his head as she pulled him closer ready to be the one to take the first step but seeing the concern in his eyes, pausing...Audra stopped, looking back at him, letting him make the choice and then his mouth was on hers.  
Their moans filled the stairwell as they tried to close any distance between them, she had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, one of his arms was under her ass and the other around her back. She had to fight the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it all, sucking on his tongue, tasting the lingering sticky sweetness of the cake he must have scarfed down. They were slumping against the wall and he dropped to his knees, turning so he could deposit her on the floor, rutting against her as they kissed like the first time they'd done anything.  
  
Pop was at Roger's and Nate was out on a date, so Aidan had stayed home with her. They'd decided to watch a scary movie and they were sitting on the couch with her tucked under his arm, hiding her face against his chest at the scary parts. She didn't know why they were watching that movie, he knew how much she hated abandoned hospitals, but that was the one he'd picked after she'd made them dinner. At one point he laughed at her and she smacked his chest, looking up about to bitch at him when she saw his eyes, the heat she saw surprised her so much she just froze. Aidan leaned in slowly and the next thing she knew she was on her back on the hideous orange couch they had, legs wrapped around him, heart pounding as the fantasy she'd had since they'd gotten home began to turn to reality. She was close, so worked up from the feeling of him rubbing against her when they heard the door open and they practically flew apart. Pop looked at them sitting on opposite sides of the couch, Boff's shirt rumpled from where she'd been gripping it, both of them breathing hard with red lips and he just pointed a finger at them and told them he would talk with them in the morning. Da went to bed after that and they'd been too nervous to do anything else, forgetting about the movie and eventually just going to bed, as well.  
  
Now here they were, grinding together on the floor of a fucking church, destroyed by the apocalypse. She broke the kiss with a soft laugh, letting out a shuddering breath, making unintelligible noises as she fell into oblivion. Audra felt his hips jerk and she knew he flew over the edge with her, wanting to make a smartass comment, but not able to make her mouth work. His face was just above hers and he was propped over her on his forearms, he was looking at her like she was something amazing and precious and her fucking heart was about to explode, raising her hand to caress his cheek but suddenly he was rolling off her and lying at her side.  
  
'Hey Deeks, I know you're up there...holy shit.'  
  
He looked like a deer in headlights as Glory stood there at the bottom of the stairs looking equally shocked and maybe it was the hormones from the orgasm she'd just had, but Audra just didn't fucking care and started laughing. She was laughing so hard she was snorting, curling on her side. Deacon was looking at her with that irritated pinch to his face again and that just made her laugh even harder. He stood up, mumbling something to Glory and then she heard him running away.  
Eventually she calmed down a bit and Glory was still standing there, leaning back against the wall with her arms folded.  
  
'You done now? Get your ass up, you and me are going for a walk. Go get your coat and stuff and tell Bullseye you'll be right back.'  
  
-  
  
He knew for sure this time, wherever the hell Deuce's spirit had gone, he was fucking laughing his ass off.  
  
_And now Glory knows and you're never going to fucking hear the end of it and if Dez hears then all hell is going to break loose and..._  
  
He blinked as Chunk and Glory walked in, laughing and talking about something, looking as chummy as can be. They'd been gone for a few hours after he'd left them in the stairwell, asking Glory to make sure she didn't leave.  
  
-  
  
He ran out to the boxing gym nearby where he had another emergency bag, cleaning up the mess he'd made of himself and pulling on some new clothes and sunglasses. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that they'd just made out like a couple of teenagers on the floor of a church till they came in their pants, so he did what he did best and pretended it never happened. He'd sauntered back into HQ, braced to be confronted by one of them and neither of them were there.  
He wandered upstairs and didn't see them, retrieving his Fancy Lads and puttering around a little bit before talking with Bullseye, earning a shrug. He said that Audra came down and grabbed her coat and said she was going for a walk with Glory and they left.  
  
(Let's Pretend - Plain White T's)  
  
He grabbed his book again and sat on the couch with a frown at the merc sitting at the other end, seeing him reading a Grognak comic.  
  
'Heathen...please tell me you read more than just Grognak?'  
  
Mac gave him a look, but shrugged a little as he rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yeah, I've read a bunch of different stuff. My friend Charlie...she used to bring me a lot of books when I was younger. Quee...uh, Charmer has a bunch of books at her house, I was reading some of them last night.'  
  
He must have made a face because Mac rolled his eyes at him again.  
  
'She was hanging out with Sturges last night since she doesn't get to see him often. I would have thought you would know that, given how you follow her everywhere.'  
  
The last was said quietly, Mac leaning towards him so no one else could hear. Blinking at the younger man behind his glasses, surprised that he knew what he'd been wondering. Mac looked around before speaking again, face serious.  
  
'If you hurt her, you know there will be a line for your head, right?'  
  
Deacon held out the box of Fancy Lads that Chunk gave him, tossing on a charming smile. It grew a little as the merc flushed, taking one and sitting back. He felt Mac's eyes looking him over and it reminded of him of the Switchboard and that's when Audra and Glory walked in. Glory smirked at him and went to talk with Drummer Boy as Chunk took her stuff off and sat between them, grabbing one of the snack cakes. She toasted against the one Mac was holding and waited till he pulled one out, doing the same to his before stuffing it in her face. She looked like a bloody chipmunk and he couldn't help but laugh and do the same, both of them looking over at Mac until he did it too with a huff.  
Dez walked past the three of them, rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath about agents being children and they all broke down laughing. A little while later Glory and Drummer came over, bringing some beer, listening to the stories that he and Audra were spinning...trying to get them to guess what was real and what was fake. Tinker joined them as they ate dinner, sitting off to the side. Chunk went and sat with him, talking about his random projects and she was actually listening, understanding, and making suggestions reminding Deacon how ridiculously amazing and intelligent she was. After dinner was finished and a few more beers were had, Audra sang a bit for them, Dez wandering over with her ever present cigarette and he even saw Carrington tapping his foot. The other agents he didn't know as well wandered back and forth, joining in occasionally and eventually people started going to lie down. He saw Audra pull Dez and Glory aside, briefly talking with them before pulling a mattress away from the others, lying down next to Mac.  
He sat there for a while, having one last cigarette and beer, more buzzed than he usually allowed himself to be. Eventually stumbling back to his mattress and lying down.  
  
It was the most homey the Railroad had ever felt and it was certainly the best birthday that he'd had in centuries.


End file.
